Titania & Platina
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Titania adalah julukan untuk Erza Scarlet, seorang Penyihir wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail. Suatu hari, di sebuah misi, ia bertemu dengan Platina, seorang penyihir misterius. Siapakah penyihir yang mendapat julukan Platina tersebut? Warning : GaJe, OOC, Full of MissTypo, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Haloo minna…

This is my first Fairytail fanfiction.  
My name is Amelia, but you all can call me Amel. Or Imel.

Okelah, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, buruan baca!

Happy Reading yahh…

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : **_**When Titania Meets Platina**_

.

.

.

"Mira!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mengambil misi ini." Erza menunjukkan kertas lusuh bertuliskan misi S-Class. Mirajane melihat kertas itu sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Hati-hati ya, Erza!" Mirajane melambaikan tangan kepada Erza yang tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan pelan keluar guild. Dia tidak mengajak teman-teman setimnya karena misi yang diambilnya hanya bisa dikerjakan olehnya saja. Atau bisa dibilang, khusus untuknya. Upahnya lumayan, 1 juta jewel apabila dia bisa menyelesaikan misi itu dengan baik.

Sambil menggeret gerobaknya yang penuh dengan koper-koper yang besar dan berat, dia pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah mewah di kota Hargeon. Namun dia tidak heran, mengingat upahnya cukup besar.

Erza mengetuk pintu perlahan. Tak lama pintu terbuka, dan Maid berambut hitam panjang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Aku ke sini untuk menemui Torayou-san," kata penyihir berambut scarlet itu sambil memperlihatkan kertas misi.

"Torayou-sama sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk." Maid itu tersenyum manis, lalu mengantar Erza ke sebuah ruang kerja besar yang dikelilingi rak-rak buku. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat meja kayu besar. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki muda yang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Pemuda yang tampan, dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang mirip seperti Rogue, sang Shadow Dragon Slayer, hanya saja lebih pendek, dengan mata Sapphire yang begitu menawan.

Sedangkan di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan, sepertinya sebaya dengan pemuda itu, yang memakai tudung berwarna putih, serta gaun putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Di pinggangnya terselip pedang tipis berwarna putih. Tudung putih itu tampaknya hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya, kecuali wajah tirus yang dihiasi mata berwarna Ruby. Tudung itu terikat dan membentuk simpul yang membentuk kepangan yang menggantung indah di punggung gadis itu.

Benar-benar gadis yang cantik.

"Torayou-sama, penyihir yang anda tunggu sudah datang." ujar sang Maid setelah mereka sudah ada di hadapan Torayou. Maid itu lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Erza Scarlet?" pemuda itu menutup bukunya, "Atau bisa dibilang.. Titania?"

"Ya." Erza tersenyum tipis. "Saya dari Fairytail."

"Aku mempunyai misi untukmu." Torayou menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kau tahu Lacrima Es?"

"Lacrima Es?"

"Sebuah Lacrima yang meyimpan sebuah kekuatan sihir elemen es yang sangat kuat. Dan aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Lacrima… Lacrima…" Erza berfikir.

"Bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang membuat hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya meleleh. Erza mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, Platina akan menemanimu." ujarnya kepada gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Ha'i_." kata gadis yang bernama Platina itu datar. Erza menatapnya dengan heran. Platina? Bukannya itu nama yang aneh? Platina lalu berjalan ke sisi Erza, seakan siap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

Erza dan Platina lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

**-Titania Platina-**

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Lacrima Es itu?" tanya Erza saat mereka sudah ada di perbatasan Hargeon. Platina mengangguk.

"Lacrima Es itu kabarnya ada di puncak gunung Hakobe. Namun Lacrima itu dijaga oleh sekumpulan Vulcan yang kuat. Kabarnya Vulcan-Vulcan itu memiliki kekuatan 10 kali lipat dari Vulcan biasa."

Erza tertegun. Pantas saja Torayou menyuruh Platina untuk mendampinginya untuk mencari Lacrima itu.

"Tenang saja, Scarlet-san." Erza menoleh ke arah Platina yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kelemahan Vulcan itu adalah pedang. Dan kebetulan aku bisa memainkan pedang." ujarnya sambil menunjuk pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Kau bisa _requip magic_?" tanya Erza. Platina menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu."

"Kau bukan penyihir?"

"Dibilang penyihir sih, aku juga tidak tahu. Namun dibilang manusia biasa pun juga bukan."

Jawaban yang aneh, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Erza saat ini hanya diam. Erza memperhatikan Platina yang berjalan dengan begitu anggun. Gaun yang dipakainya ternyata memiliki rok yang terbelah-belah, mirip seperti kostum milik Yuzuriha Inori yang ada di Guilty Crown, sehingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang ditutupi celana legging panjang berwarna putih serta sepatu boot hak tinggi yang juga berwarna membuat Erza penasaran adalah tudung yang menutupi kepala gadis itu. Namun Erza tidak ingin membahasnya karena tidak ingin menyinggung gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kaki gunung Hakobe.

"Sudah sampai…" kata Erza. Platina mengikuti arah pandang Erza ke puncak gunung Es tersebut. Gadis bermata Ruby itu menggerutu kesal.

"Kalau saja aku ingat untuk membawa jaket!" gerutunya pelan. Erza yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Lucy. Hanya saja Platina lebih kalem dan agak pendiam jika dibandingkan dengan Lucy yang cerewet dan hiperaktif. Gaya berpakaian mereka pun jauh berbeda. Platina yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup, sedangkan Lucy yang memakai pakaian yang selalu terbuka.

"Ayo kita naik, Scarlet-san!" Platina pun berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan Erza mengikutinya di belakang. Tak lama kemudian seekor Vulcan muncul di hadapan mereka, dan tanpa basa-basi Platina pun menarik pedangnya dan menebas Vulcan itu. Sangat cepat sampai Erza pun tidak menangkap gerakannya. Tahu-tahu Vulcan itu telah terbelah dua.

'Luar biasa! Benar-benar cepat!' batinnya. 'Untung saja aku ada di pihaknya.' Erza menelan ludahnya. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau misalnya Erza menjadi musuh Platina, maka tak sampai 1 menit, seluruh guild bisa dibantai olehnya. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang selamat. Bahkan mungkin saja Gildarts adalah lawan yang tidak sulit baginya.

"Lewat sini!" suara lembut Platina menyadarkan Erza, dan gadis berambut scarlet itu mengikuti gadis yang ada di hadapannya, melewati jalan pintas. Jalan pintas itu berupa gua yang melewati bagian dalam gunung, berbentuk labirin dengan banyak anak tangga. Platina menatap Lacrima yang ada di tangannya. Lacrima itu menunjukkan lokasi Lacrima Es itu.

"Kita sudah dekat." ujarnya. "Bersiap-siaplah, Scarlet-san. Kita akan menghadapi pertarungan yang berat."

Erza mengangguk. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang ditengahnya terdapat altar yang terbuat dari Es. Di atasnya mengambang sebuah Lacrima yang bercahaya biru. Erza hendak akan mengambilnya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Platina.

"Tunggu. Ini mungkin jebakan." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang itu sangat tipis, dan terlihat sangat ringan. Sekilas, Erza mengira pedang itu adalah mainan, kalau dia tidak melihat bagaimana Platina menebas seekor Vulcan tadi. Di gagangnya terdapat ukiran bertuliskan _Platina_, dan terdapat lambang bunga hydrangea berwarna merah.

Platina menutup matanya, memfokuskan energinya pada pedang yang sedang dipegangnya. Bibir tipisnya tampak bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah pun muncul dari pergelangan tangannya, dan bergerak melewati pedang itu hingga keujungnya. Perlahan sebuah Kristal tampak melapisi pedang tersebut sehingga menjadi sebuah pedang Kristal.

"_Requip_!" Erza tidak memakai baju zirahnya sama sekali. Dia memakai _Normal Fight Robes_. Dia memegang pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Mereka telah siap.

Perlahan para Vulcan—yang berbeda dari Vulcan yang biasa—muncul, semakin lama semakin banyak, sehingga mereka terkepung.

"Scarlet-san!"

"Platina!"

"_Iku zo_!"

To Be Continue

Fanfic Fairytail pertama Amel nih.

Gimana, what do you think?

Langsung ketikkan aja di review di bawah yaa… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai lagi…^^

Di sela-sela waktu ulangan Amel nulis lagi…

Semoga kalian suka ya…

Happy Reading!

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : **_**Titania Brings Platina Home**_

**.**

**.**

** . **

"Scarlet-san!"

"Platina!"

"_Iku zo_!"

Platina melesat ke arah sekumpulan Vulcan yang mengepung mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan langsung menebas semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedangkan Erza mengikuti di belakangnya, sesekali bertahan dari cakaran Vulcan-Vulcan ganas itu. Dan sesekali menyerang dengan gerakan memutar.

"_Onna_…"

ZRASSH!

CTANG!

UOOOHH!

Lama kemudian, Vulcan-vulcan itu telah dikalahkan. Erza pun kembali dalam _Heart Kreuz Armor_-nya menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Vulcan-vulcan itu benar-benar kuat, tapi tetap saja kalah dengan Penyihir S-Class macam Erza.

"Sepertinya itu sudah semuanya…" Platina memecah kristalnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, sehingga membentuk hujan Kristal yang sangat indah. Setelah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, dia berjalan mendekati altar. Dengan anggun, dia mengambil Lacrima Es itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Erza.

"_Kirei na…_" gumamnya pelan. Erza mengangguk pelan. "Benar-benar indah." Erza mengambil Lacrima itu lalu memasukkannya dalam tas yang diselempangkan di bahunya.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Platina. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

-**Titania Platina**-

Sesampainya di Mansion Carto, begitu Platina menyebutnya, mereka langsung menemui Torayou di rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, benda ini benar-benar indah…" ujar Torayou saat melihat Lacrima yang dipegang oleh Erza. Dia mengambilnya secara perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Lacrima itu melayang dan memasuki tubuh Torayou. Tubuh pemuda itu melayang dan bercahaya seiring dengan masuknya Lacrima itu ke tubuhnya. Erza menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya, sedangkan Platina hanya tersenyum datar.

Setelah Lacrima itu masuk seluruhnya, secara perlahan tubuh Torayou mendarat di lantai, dan rambut pemuda itu berubah menjadi biru.

"J…Jellal?" tanya Erza. Pemuda itu menggeleng

"Aku Torayou, bukan Jellal." Pemuda itu menunjuk mata kanannya. "Lihat? Aku tidak mempunyai tato disini. Lagipula warna mata kami berbeda."

Erza mengangguk mengerti. Lagipula pemuda itu memiliki senyuman yang berbeda dengan Jellal. Saat tersenyum, terdapat lesung pipi yang melengkung indah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Bayaranmu akan dikirimkan lewat rekening bank. Nanti Kepala Maid-ku akan mengurusnya." kata Torayou sebelum Erza sempat menolaknya. Erza menatap Torayou segan. Sebenarnya misinya cukup mudah, dan bayarannya terlampau besar untuk itu. Dan Erza tidak bekerja sendiri, melainkan dibantu oleh Platina yang sangat kuat.

"Selain itu, kami mempunyai permintaan lain, Scarlet-san!" suara Platina menyadarkan Erza.

"Ya?" Erza menoleh ke arah Platina.

"Kami ingin bergabung dengan guildmu."

"Apa?" Erza terbelalak.

"Iya, kami ingin bergabung dengan guildmu." Platina tersenyum. "Kudengar Fairytail adalah sebuah guild yang hebat."

"Tapi, kalian kan… Bukan penyihir." kata Erza ragu. Mendengar perkataan Erza yang dirasanya frontal tersebut, Torayou langsung mengangkat tangannya, dan seketika seluruh ruangan membeku. Erza menatap Torayou, kagum.

"Aku adalah _Ice Mage._" ujarnya. Erza tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau dan Gray bisa berteman baik."

"Dia _Ice Mage_ juga?"

"Iya…" Erza tertawa kecil. "Apalagi kalau kau juga memiliki kebiasaan untuk melepas pakaianmu secara tak sadar…"

"Oh…" Torayou dan Platina tergelak, "Tentu saja aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti itu."

"Tapi jangan salahkan dia kalau es batu di kulkasmu habis…" ujar Platina setelah tawanya habis. "Dia selalu memakan es sebagai cemilannya."

"Wah…" Erza tergelak. "Kalau begitu guild harus menyediakan stok es yang sangat banyak…"

"Dan Lacrima itu adalah sumber kekuatan sihirnya." ujarnya pelan.

"Lacrima itu?" tanyanya pada Torayou. Torayou mengangguk.

"Ayahku mengunci seluruh kekuatanku dalam Lacrima itu, dan menaruhnya di Gunung Hakobe yang dijaga para Vulcan. Dia sangat takut kalau aku menjadi penyihir sebelum aku berusia 18 tahun."

Erza tertegun. Kejam sekali ayahnya memperlakukannya dengan cara begitu. Mata Hazelnya pun beralih ke Platina.

"Kalau kau, Platina?"

Platina mengulurkan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada meja kerja Torayou di depannya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya pelan, dan seketika, meja itu langsung tertutupi Kristal yang tebal.

"Aku _Crystal Mage_." senyumnya, lalu memecah Kristal besar itu menjadi kepingan kecil. "Selain itu aku bisa memainkan pedang, seperti yang sudah kau lihat."

"Kurasa aku dan kamu bisa berlatih bersama kapan-kapan." Erza tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Platina menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Kau dan aku pasti akan berteman baik!"

-**Titania Platina**-

_Keesokan Harinya…_

Kini Erza, Platina, dan Torayou berada di dalam kereta yang menuju Magnolia. Erza dengan santainya memakan Strawberry Cheesecake-nya yang dibelinya di stasiun tadi. Sementara Platina memakan Chocolate Volcano-nya. Torayou hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis di depannya. Namun dia tidak berani berkomentar.

Dia pernah menegur Platina karena selalu memakan kue yang manis itu setiap ada waktu senggang. Dan gadis itu marah besar sampai hampir menghancurkan seluruh ruangan kerjanya. Pemuda itu tidak ingin terjadi hal yang sama, apalagi di kereta. Dan dia takut menyinggung Erza juga. Pasti gadis itu juga menyeramkan saat marah.

Apa jadinya kalau gadis-gadis itu mengamuk secara bersamaan?

"Fairytail itu guild yang seperti apa?" tanya Torayou sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Nanti kalian akan melihatnya sendiri." Erza tersenyum simpul. "Yang jelas kalian akan merasa senang. Disana, kami menganggap semuanya seperti keluarga."

"Wah, Tora! Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali di sana!" kata Platina antusias.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Torayou seadanya. Sedangkan Platina kembali memakan kuenya dengan semangat.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy melewati bangku mereka. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari misinya. Dia memapah Natsu yang teler untuk duduk di bangku tak jauh dari mereka.

"Lucy!"

Lucy menoleh, dan mendapati Erza sedang melambai ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu memapah Natsu untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Erza.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, Erza!" ucap Lucy riang. "Kau sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Lucy. Platina tersenyum ke arahnya dan Natsu. Lucy membalas senyumannya.

"Hai, kau bisa panggil aku Platina…"

"Platina? Nama yang aneh…" gumam Lucy heran. Sedangkan Platina hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia… Ini Natsu Dragneel.." Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya dan Natsu yang masih pingsan.

"Salam kenal, Heartfilia-san…" mata Ruby-nya beralih ke arah Natsu. "Dan… Dragneel-san…"

"Panggil saja aku Lucy, dan dia Natsu…" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke… Lucy…"

Mata Hazel Lucy beralih ke Torayou, hendak memperkenalkan diri. Saat melihat Torayou, seketika wajahnya menjadi horror.

"Hei!" pekiknya, membuat Torayou yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan terlonjak kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?!" bentaknya. Lucy menatap Torayou tajam, sedangkan pemuda itu menatap gadis pirang itu bingung.

"A…apa?"

To Be Continued

Jiaaahh… Abal banget! Saia gak bisa buat adegan battle yang bagus… Makanya di skip… Hehehe…

Kelanjutannya nanti pasti udah ketebak ya… Hehehehe…

Apapun komentar kalian, silahkan tulisan kalian di kotak review di bawah ini…

Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Update lagii…

Hehe, lagi semangat nulis nih, soalnya penasaran juga tentang petualangan Platina di Fairytail guild. Apalagi Torayou yang rambutnya mirip Jellal… (Rambutnya aja lhooo..)

Okelah, tanpa basa-basi lagi,

Happy Reading…!

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : **_**Welcome to Family of Fairies**_

.

.

Mata Hazel Lucy beralih ke Torayou, hendak memperkenalkan diri. Saat melihat Torayou, seketika wajahnya menjadi horror.

"Hei!" pekiknya, membuat Torayou yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan terlonjak kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?!" bentaknya. Lucy menatap Torayou tajam, sedangkan pemuda itu menatap gadis pirang itu bingung.

"A…apa?"

"T…tunggu Lucy!" seru Erza, karena teriakan Lucy berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang di kereta itu. Semuanya melihat ke arah mereka penasaran. Namun Lucy mengacuhkan mereka dan masih menatap Torayou tajam.

"Kau mau menghancurkan guild?! Atau menyakiti Erza lagi?!" tudingnya, membuat Torayou semakin bingung.

Platina langsung berdiri dan menatap Lucy dan Torayou dengan perasaan bingung. "Menghancurkan guild? Menyakiti Scarlet-san? Maksudnya apa, Tora?"

"T…Tunggu!" wajah cantik Lucy langsung memucat. "Tora…?"

'Sudah kuduga, dia salah paham juga…' batin Erza sweatdrop. Sedangkan Platina masih menatap Lucy bingung.

"J…jadi…ini…bukan Jellal?" Lucy tergagap, sedangkan Torayou memandang Lucy dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja bukan. Berapa kali harus kujelaskan…" jawab Torayou sambil menarik pelan lengan Platina agar gadis itu kembali duduk. "Namaku Torayou, bukan Jellal. Lagipula kami sama sekali tidak mirip."

Lucy memperhatikan Torayou lekat-lekat. Tidak terdapat tato di wajah bagian kanan pemuda itu. Matanya pun berwarna Sapphire. Lucy langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar, merasa tidak enak karena langsung menuduh pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku… Dan salam kenal, Torayou. Namaku Lucy…"

"Salam kenal juga…" Torayou menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Lucy lalu duduk di sebelah Natsu, menjaga pemuda itu agar tidak muntah di depan teman-teman barunya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Platina sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Dia terkena _motion sickness_." Lucy menatap Natsu kesal. "Dan parahnya lagi, dia mabuk terhadap semua jenis kendaraan…"

"Aku punya obatnya." Platina mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi pil-pil berwarna biru. "Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi yang jelas, efeknya lebih kuat dari _Troia_." lanjutnya sambil memberikan beberapa pil kepada Lucy. Lucy langsung meminumkan pil itu kepada Natsu. Perlahan, Natsu kembali menjadi normal. Bahkan dia sudah bisa duduk dengan tegak.

"Eh?" Natsu menatap Torayou dan Platina bingung. "Mereka siapa, Erza?"

"Mereka teman-teman baru kita." jawab Erza tenang, "Mereka akan bergabung dengan Fairytail…"

Diam selama beberapa saat…

.

.

1 detik…

.

.

2 detik..

.

.

3 detik…

.

.

"HEEEEEHHH?"

"K…kau serius, Erza?" tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Mereka sendiri yang memintanya…"

Natsu memperhatikan Torayou dan Platina. Dia memandangi Torayou agak lama. Sebelum dia membuka mulutnya, Torayou langsung berkata, "Kau jangan menuduhku sebagai Jellal juga."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berkata begitu. Lagipula, kalian itu sama sekali tidak mirip."

Torayou menghela nafas lega. Natsu kembali menyandarkan badannya di kursi. Seringainya terbentuk di wajahnya. "Selamat datang di guild kami, Torayou, Platina!"

-**Titania Platina**-

_Sesampainya di guild_…

Platina dan Torayou memandangi guild dengan tatapan kagum.

"Wah… Hebat… Besarnya seperti Mansion Carto!" ujar Platina. Torayou mengangguk. "Setidaknya disini lebih ramai daripada disana…" senyumnya.

"Hei, untuk apa kalian berlama-lama di luar? Ayo masuk!" seru Natsu antusias. Torayou pun berkata pada Platina. "Cara, ayo masuk." ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam guild, tak lama kemudian Platina pun mengikuti Torayou sambil membawa barang-barang miliknya.

"Tadaima!" teriak Natsu saat membuka pintu guild.

"Okaerinasai…" jawab Mira ramah. Saat melihat Erza, dia tersenyum.

"Wah, sudah kembali, Erza?" tanyanya saat Erza sudah sampai di meja bar. Sedangkan Platina dan Torayou mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tentu saja…" senyumnya. "Dan aku membawa anggota baru…"

Mira memperhatikan Platina dan Torayou, lalu berkata pada Erza, "Wah, anggota keluarga baru ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Mirajane.."

"Kau bisa panggil aku Platina…" Platina memperkenalkan dirinya, "Dan ini Torayou."

Seketika mereka langsung dikelilingi para penghuni guild yang penasaran.

"Platina ya. Nama yang unik…"

"Itu hanya julukan…"

"Lalu nama aslimu siapa?"

Platina hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, membuat pria-pria di guild langsung terpikat oleh pesonanya.

"Kamu bisa sihir apa, Tina-chan?" tanya Levy.

"_Crystal magic_."

"Coba tunjukkan! Kalau kau memang pria!" teriak Elfman, yang langsung disikut oleh Evergreen, "Dia itu perempuan!" serunya. Platina langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, dan membuat langit-langit guild tertutupi Kristal putih. Lalu dia memecahnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, sehingga membentuk hujan Kristal yang berpendar-pendar.

"_Kirei…_"

"Indah sekali."

"Torayou-san, kau bisa sihir apa?"

"Aku bisa _ice magic_…"

"Wah, aku juga menguasai _ice magic_." seru Gray. Tumben dia tidak melepas pakaiannya. Entah dia segan atau malah merasa malu. "Kurasa kita bisa berlatih bersama kapan-kapan."

"Tentu saja." Torayou tersenyum. "Namamu Gray, kan?"

Gray terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Torayou menunjuk Erza yang sedang mengobrol bersama Platina. "Aku diberitahu Scarlet." ujarnya.

"Platina, Torayou!" panggil Mirajane sambil membawa stampel berlambang Fairytail. "Setelah memasang lambang Fairytail, kalian resmi menjadi anggota guild kami." senyumnya. "Kalian ingin aku memasang ini di bagian tubuh kalian yang mana?"

Torayou membuka pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang berisi dan otot perutnya yang sixpack, membuat wanita-wanita di guild—tak terkecuali Erza—merona. "Taruh saja di sini…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk perutnya itu. Saat akan menempelkan stempel itu, tangan Mirajane bergetar saking gugupnya. Belum pernah dia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Platina memandang Torayou sebal. "Dasar tukang pamer," gerutunya, membuat Torayou geli melihatnya. "Nanti malam kamu boleh lihat sepuasnya…" guraunya, membuat Platina merona. Hampir saja dia membekukan pemuda itu dalam kristalnya kalau dia tidak mendengar seruan Mirajane.

"Sudah selesai!"

Perlahan, lambang Fairytail berwarna biru muda muncul di perut pemuda itu. Mirajane menoleh ke arah Platina yang wajahnya masih semerah kepiting rebus. Torayou pun mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, mengundang desahan kecewa dari para wanita di guild.

"Kau di bagian mana, Platina?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hmmm… Di sini saja, Mirajane!" Platina menunjuk ke pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia menggulung lengan gaunnya agar tidak menutupi bagian itu. Secara perlahan, lambang guild berwarna merah pun muncul di kulit putih gadis itu.

"Selesai! Kalian sekarang menjadi anggota keluarga kami!"

"Yeahh…!"

"Mari kita merayakan datangnya anggota baru!"

"_Kampaii_…!"

To Be Continue

Wadaw… Ini gimana ceritanya, kok jadi aneh…

Ya sudahlah, mau gimana lagi. (pasrah aja sudah…)

Kalau ada kritik, saran, dll, silahkan ketik di kolom review di bawah yaa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Update lagi!**

**Walaupun disibukkan dengan tugas ketikan yang lainnya.. (Disuruh bikin laporan project!) Asli, bikin stress! Rasanya mau gila aku… (Aaa… Tidaakkk…)**

**Ya udah, tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, met baca ya!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : **_**Platina and Torayou's Life Place**_

.

.

"Kalian sekarang menjadi anggota keluarga kami!"

"Yeahh…!"

"Mari kita merayakan datangnya anggota baru!"

"_Kampaii_…!"

Para anggota guild bersulang, merayakan datangnya anggota baru.

Torayou sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gray, tentang _ice magic_, tentu saja. Sedangkan Natsu dan Happy, sedang menari-nari di atas meja sementara para anggota guild yang lain menertawakan aksi mereka. Lucy, Erza, dan gadis-gadis yang lain sedang mengobrol di meja bar. Tak jauh dari mereka, Cana sedang menikmati anggur, langsung dari gentongnya. Sedangkan Mira berkeliling untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk para anggota guild. Suasana pesta di sini sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang memakai tudung putih itu.

Tak jauh dari Lucy dkk, Platina hanya bisa duduk sambil memainkan gelas berisi anggur yang tadi ditawarkan oleh Mirajane. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Erza menyadari itu dan mendekati Platina dan duduk di seberang gadis bermata _Ruby _tersebut.

"Hai, Platina."

"Ah, Scarlet-san!" Platina tersadar dan menaruh gelas anggurnya di atas meja.

"Erza saja."

"Uhh… Baiklah, Erza…" dan Platina kembali murung.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Platina masih terdiam. Dia ragu apakah akan mengatakannya pada Erza atau tidak.

"Ceritakan saja…" Erza tersenyum lembut pada Platina. Platina masih diam, sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Erza.

"Aku bingung… Malam ini akan tinggal di mana…" gumamnya datar.

"Kau bisa tinggal di Fairy Hills. Mungkin biaya sewanya akan mahal, tapi sebanding dengan pelayanannya…" saran Erza.

"Benarkah?" seru Platina. Dia lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Tora dan…"

"Sayangnya Fairy Hills khusus untuk perempuan…" sela Mirajane. Dia lalu mengambil beberapa gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja bar. "Kau tidak bisa mengajak Torayou untuk tinggal di sana bersama kami kan?"

Platina mendesah kecewa. Benar juga. Pasti Torayou akan menjadi rebutan gadis-gadis yang tinggal di sana. "Kalau aku saja yang tinggal di sana, Tora bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling Magnolia untuk mencari rumah sewa yang murah?" tanya Lucy, disambut anggukan oleh Erza dan Mira.

"Ide yang bagus. Mungkin mereka akan menerima kalian berdua untuk tinggal bersama di sana…"

"Baiklah…" Platina lalu mendekati Torayou dan menepuk bahu pria itu. Torayou menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu. "Ada apa Cara?"

"Ayo kita cari rumah sewa selama kita tinggal di sini…" ajak Platina datar. Torayou lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata pada Gray, "Nanti kita sambung lagi obrolan kita. Aku harus menemani istriku mencari rumah sewa."

Paras cantik Platina lalu memerah, lalu menjitak kepala Torayou, "Jangan macam-macam! Kita kan tidak punya hubungan!" Gray tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. "Kalian benar-benar mirip Natsu dan Lucy kalau sedang bertengkar."

Wajah Platina semakin memerah, sedangkan Torayou hanya tertawa jahil. "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, sampai nanti." lalu berlalu.

"Sampai nanti, Gray!" Platina melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gray lalu menyusul Torayou yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu ke arah meja bar.

"_Love Rival!_" geram Juvia. Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar besar tak jauh dari lokasi Gray duduk. "Juvia punya saingan baru! Juvia tidak akan membiarkan gadis putih itu merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia!"

"_Love Rival?_" tanya Platina yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Juvia, membuat gadis air itu tersentak kaget. Platina yang melihat reaksinya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"S…sejak kapan kau…Ada di belakang Juvia?!" tanyanya tajam.

"Sejak kau mengatakan _Love Rival_._"_

"K…kau mendengar Juvia?" wajah Juvia langsung menjadi horror. "Semuanya?"

"Iya, semuanya." Platina lalu menepuk gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut Gray." ucapnya datar. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Torayou—yang lagi-lagi dikelilingi gadis-gadis di guild—lalu melanjutkan, "Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu dia."

Juvia mengintip dari bahu Platina untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud. "Torayou?" Gadis berwarna rambut yang sama dengan Torayou itu menatap Platina heran. "Kenapa dia? Dia kan laki-laki."

Platina memutar mata _Ruby_-nya, lalu berkata. "Maksudku…" baru saja dia akan mengatakan maksudnya, Torayou sudah memanggilnya.

"Cara! Katamu kita akan mencari rumah sewa!" teriaknya.

"Sebentar!" balasnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Juvia sambil berkata, "Huh, dia menggangguku. Baru saja aku mendapatkan teman senasib! Sudah ya, Juvia. Sampai nanti!" Platina mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Torayou, Lucy, dan Erza yang sudah menunggu di pintu guild, meninggalkan Juvia yang bingung.

"Teman senasib? Apa maksudnya?"

-**Titania Platina**-

_Di jalan raya Magnolia…_

Lucy, Platina, Erza, dan Torayou sedang berjalan ke arah Apartemen Lucy. Lucy, seperti biasa, berjalan sungai, sedangkan Erza, Platina, dan Torayou berjalan tak jauh dari gadis pirang itu.

"Apartemenmu seperti apa, Lucy?"

"Hm… Apartemenku ada sebuah dapur, sebuah kamar, dan ada ruang tamunya. Yah, seperti sebuah rumah kecil…"

"Begitu ya…" Platina menunduk. "Apa benar, ada orang yang mau menyewakan apartemennya kepada kami?"

"Pasti ada." Erza mengangguk mantap. "Para pemilik apartemen pasti akan memberikan akomodasi bagi pasangan suami istri seperti kalian."

Kata-kata Erza yang terlalu frontal tersebut membuat Platina dan Torayou memerah. Namun mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, karena takut Erza akan marah dan menyuruh Platina untuk tinggal di Fairy Hills bersama gadis-gadis yang lain, lalu menyuruh Torayou untuk mencari rumah sewa sendirian.

Tak lama sampailah mereka di apartemen milik Lucy. Platina menatap rumah kecil itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kalian ingin masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat sebentar? Setelah itu kalian bisa mencari rumah yang sejenis dengan ini…"

Platina menoleh ke arah Torayou untuk meminta keputusan. Torayou menatap Platina sekilas, lalu mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan. Ayo."

.Lucy membuka pintu apartemennya, dan langsung menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai 2, dan mengarah ke kamar Lucy.

"Di lantai 1 hanya ada dapur, jadi mungkin kita langsung ke kamarku saja."

Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya, dan sejenak, wangi Vanilla menguar di udara. Torayou menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Vanilla itu, dan berucap santai, "Kamar wanita memang selalu harum ya…"

Platina langsung mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya dan membekukan pemuda itu dalam kristalnya. Sedangkan Lucy memukul bongkahan Kristal itu sehingga membuatnya terlempar keluar melalui jendela kamar Lucy. Erza yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dasar bodoh…" kedua gadis itu berucap secara bersamaan.

Setelah melihat sekilas apartemen Lucy, mereka pun pergi setelah bertanya sedikit tentang apartemen Lucy.

"Kata Baa-san itu, ada apartemen kosong, tak jauh dari sini." Lucy menunjuk rumah yang tak jauh dari lokasi apartemen Lucy. "Tapi harganya agak mahal. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Platina menatap Torayou datar seakan meminta persetujuan. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berkata santai, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting apartemen itu memiliki 2 kamar tidur."

Erza dan Lucy sempat heran saat mendengar Torayou mengatakan '2 kamar tidur'. Namun mereka membiarkannya saja. Lucy malah berpikir mungkin itu hanya jaga-jaga kalau seumpamanya ada tamu yang berniat untuk menginap di apartemen mereka, seperti Cana sebelum ujian S-Class dulu.

Mereka pun sampai dan memasuki rumah yang agak besar dari apartemen Lucy itu. Dan melihat-lihat isinya. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka harus menemui pemilik rumah kosong itu. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Erza. Dia memakai kacamata tebal dan matanya hanya sebentuk garis tipis.

"Silahkan melihat-lihat dulu, kalau anda semua tertarik, anda semua bisa menemui saya di rumah sebelah." kata kakek itu, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah rumah yang tepat berada di samping apartemen itu.

Torayou lalu membuka pintu apartemen itu perlahan. Dan terlihat sebuah ruang tamu kecil dengan beberapa sofa berwarna coklat. Di tengah sofa yang disusun melingkar itu, terdapat meja kecil berwarna hitam.

"Agak berdebu, tapi mungkin bisa dibersihkan." gumam Torayou. Lalu dia melangkah ke lantai 2. Di lantai dua itu dia bertemu koridor yang di kedua sisinya terdapat 2 pintu yang berhadapan. Di ujung koridor ada sebuah pintu lain yang bentuknya agak berbeda dari kedua pintu ini. Torayou memasuki pintu pertama, yang ada di sebelah kanannya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu berisi tempat tidur kecil di sudutnya, dan di sampingnya terdapat meja kecil. Selebihnya kamar itu kosong. Torayou pun memeriksa ruangan di seberangnya, dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama seperti ruangan pertama.

Dia pun berjalan ke ujung koridor dan membuka pintu ketiga. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi, yang bentuknya hampir sama seperti kamar mandi milik Lucy. Torayou tersenyum dan turun ke lantai satu, tempat Platina, Erza dan Lucy, memeriksa dapur.

Di dapur itu ada sebuah meja makan berbentuk segiempat dengan sebuah kursi di setiap sisinya. Tak jauh dari meja itu, ada sebuah kompor bermata dua, dan di sebelahnya lagi ada meja untuk menaruh bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Semacam minibar.

"Kau bisa menaruh kulkas di sini, Platina!" saran Lucy. Dia menunjuk ke lahan kosong di samping minibar itu. Platina tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Lucy."

Platina berbalik ke arah Torayou yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Bagaimana kondisi di atas?"

"Cukup bagus. Hanya tinggal menambah sedikit barang saja." senyumnya. "Kita bisa mulai tinggal di sini dan membersihkannya."

Platina tersenyum datar. Lalu mereka menemui kakek itu untuk menyewa apartemen itu. Dan mereka menyewa apartemen itu dengan harga 90.000 Jewel. Lalu mereka kembali ke guild untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ditinggal di guild.

"Harganya agak mahal." keluh Lucy. "Lebih mahal dari sewa rumahku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy." Platina menepuk bahu Lucy. "Lagipula kan kami tinggalnya berdua, jadi lebih ringan."

"Benar juga." seru Lucy.

"Lagi pula kami mendapat uang dari hasil penyewaan Mansion Carto." ujar Torayou. "Mansion itu terlalu besar untuk kami tempati berdua."

Erza menatap Torayou heran, "Kau menyewakan Mansion itu beserta para Maid-nya?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Platina. "Kami berniat menetap di sini agak lama."

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di guild. Suasana pesta masih terasa di guild 'rusuh' ini. Bahkan, beberapa anggotanya mulai berkelahi.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar pria!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Heeaahh! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

BRAAKK! BRUUKK!

"Hei, kau! Jangan lari!"

Platina dan Torayou hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan Erza mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya. Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung menarik Platina dan Torayou menjauh dari Erza yang bersiap untuk mengamuk.

"HENTIKAANN! KALIAN SEMUA!"

To Be Continued

Maaf kalo jadinya gak jelas(lagi). Ditambah lagi kesehatan Amel agak terganggu, jadinya yah, abal banget.

Tapi jujur, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Amel bikin. Serius!

Oh iya, karakter Platina dan Torayou belum bisa Amel jelaskan di sini, soalnya yah… Amel sendiri bingung jelasinnya gimana…

Yang jelas, Platina dan Torayou bergabung dengan Fairy Tail dengan alasan khusus, but not as a _threat_. Mereka bukan orang jahat kok.

Tapi lebih baik Amel jelaskan gambaran tentang karakter Platina dan Torayou secara fisik dulu aja ya!

Platina : Dia itu memakai tudung, maksudnya 'jilbab' yang dikepang sampai bagian belakang badannya. Mirip seperti hijabers gitu lho. Dia seperti menyembunyikan warna rambut aslinya itu. Gaun yang dia pakai yah, gaun putih lengan panjang gitu, tapi bagian roknya terbelah-belah. Dia memakai celana jeans ketat berwarna putih, disertai dengan boots putih selutut berhak 5 cm. Pokoknya pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah itu putih semua. Platina bersifat seperti Erza, dan sedikit periang seperti Lucy, (Maksudnya?)

Torayou : Belum jelas di sini dia siapanya Platina, Amel sendiri juga masih bingung, hehehe. Yang jelas, setelah dia menerima kekuatan Lacrima Es itu, warna rambutnya persis seperti Jellal. Modelnya pun sama. Dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _sky blue_, dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis biru muda di kepala _hoodie_-nya,dan juga di ujung lengan dan bagian dasarnya. Dia memakai sepatu boot setengah betis berwarna hitam, yang menutupi celana jeans-nya. (Mungkin bakal aneh ya, gambarannya =,=') Dia itu agak jahil, dan agak seperti Loki. Tapi dia hanya bersikap seperti itu di depan Platina. Dia memanggil Platina dengan sebutan Cara (baca : Kara). Kenapa? Hehe, rahasia.

Ini Amel jelaskan karena pas Amel baca ulang chap. pertama itu, gambarannya kurang jelas. Dan Amel pikir para readers belum jelas atas gambaran di sana.

Mungkin segitu aja dulu deh. Hehe… (Segitu? Itu panjang beutzz!) #dilempar batu-bata.

Maaf kalau karakter aslinya agak OOC. Amel tau, masih ada banyak kekurangan, typo, dan lain-lainnya di dalam fic ini.

I need your, comment, advice, and maybe your flames. Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Update lagi!**

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : **_**Platina and Torayou's Life Place 2**_

"Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar pria!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Heeaahh! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

BRAAKK! BRUUKK!

"Hei, kau! Jangan lari!"

Platina dan Torayou hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan Erza mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya. Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung menarik Platina dan Torayou menjauh dari Erza yang bersiap untuk mengamuk.

"HENTIKAANN! KALIAN SEMUA!"

Namun mereka seperti tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari Erza, membuat gadis armor itu bertambah marah. Dan, bisa ditebak, Erza malah membuat semuanya bertambah kacau. Platina menatap Lucy bingung, sementara Torayou tertawa geli melihat tingkah para anggota guild yang beringas itu.

"Apa mereka semua selalu seperti ini?"

Lucy mengangkat bahunya, lalu menghela nafas pasrah, "Iya, setiap hari…"

"Setiap hari? Bagaimana kalian mengganti kerusakan barang-barang ini?" Platina menangkap potongan kayu yang terlempar ke arahnya. Entah itu dari bangku atau meja guild itu. Lucy memucat.

"E…entahlah…"

PLETAAK!

Sebuah bongkahan batu, entah dari pecahan pilar atau apa, mendarat dengan mulus di kepala yang ditutupi tudung itu. Platina lalu menguarkan aura kegelapan dan langsung membekukan seluruh guild dalam kristalnya, kecuali Lucy, Torayou, Erza, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakit!" rintihnya. Lalu menatap tajam orang-orang yang terkurung di dalam kristalnya. Membuat mereka semua kehilangan nyali untuk memarahinya.

"Kenapa kalian semua seperti anak kecil? Tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit?!" bentaknya sambil memecahkan kristalnya, membebaskan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?!" bentaknya lagi. Semua langsung menunjuk Gray dan Natsu, yang malah masih asyik berkelahi. Ternyata kurungan kristal Platina tidak membuat mereka jera. Erza menatap Platina heran, lalu menghampiri Natsu dan Gray.

"Hei, Underwear Prince, sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar, karena sepertinya mantramu salah," ejek Natsu.

"Maaf saja, Flame Brain. Aku tidak sebodoh itu membaca mantra sampai membekukan seluruh ruangan guild." cibirnya, "Aku tidak seperti kau, yang hampir membakar separuh guild."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Sudah puas, berkelahinya?"

"Diam kau!" seru Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Tidak menyadari bahwa Erza menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh.

"Kalian tidak merasa segan dengan anggota baru?"

Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, mereka terdiam. Secara perlahan mereka menatap Erza dengan tatapan horror. Reflek mereka langsung berangkulan satu sama lain.

"Hehehe, maafkan kami, Erza."

"Kami tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

"Bagus." Erza lalu berjalan ke arah Torayou yang masih melongo, sedangkan Platina mencoba memperbaiki ruangan guild dengan kekuatan kristalnya.

"Tidak usah memaksakan sihirmu untuk memperbaiki semua ini," larang Erza. "Percuma kalau nanti malah rusak lagi."

Platina lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu berkata pelan, "Lebih baik kita ambil barang dan membersihkan rumah baru kita. Besok kita ke sini untuk melihat beberapa pekerjaan."

Melihat Torayou yang hanya diam, Platina pun menyenggol pelan pemuda itu. "Tora?"

"A..ah. Iya. Ayo." Mereka pun mengambil barang-barang mereka lalu pergi ke apartemen baru mereka.

"Ah, ya. Erza, Lucy." kata Platina sebelum mereka pergi. "Kalian boleh mampir kalau ada waktu. Dan terima kasih telah menemani kami untuk mencari apartemen baru."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Lucy tersenyum. "Kalian butuh bantuan?" tawar Erza.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi kami akan bilang kalau kami membutuhkan bantuan." tolak Torayou sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

.

-**Titania Platina**—

.

"Sudah selesai." Platina menepuk tangannya yang penuh dengan debu. "Kita tinggal mencari perbotan tambahan. Bagaimana Tora?" ujarnya sambil melepaskan celemek berwarna merah yang menempel pada gaunnya.

"Hm…" Torayou menaruh kotak besar di gudang yang berada di samping dapur. "Boleh juga. Tapi sebelum itu lebih baik kau mandi, Cara."

"Iya…" Platina memperhatikan gaunnya yang berubah warna karena debu. "Lebih baik aku mengganti pakaianku juga…"

Platina pun naik ke lantai 2 sementara Torayou memperhatikan dapur itu dengan seksama, lalu mencatat perabotan yang dibutuhkan.

"Hm… Kulkas…Serbet, 1 lusin piring…"

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

"Nee, Tora." Platina menarik gerobak yang dipinjamnya dari Erza untuk membawa barang-barang yang mereka beli, "Apa kita harus membeli semuanya sekaligus seperti ini?"

Torayou tersenyum sambil melihat daftar listnya, "Tentu saja." ujarnya singkat. Platina menghela nafas. Sebenarnya itu bagus, sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot keesokan harinya. Tapi apakah itu benar-benar perlu? Mereka baru pergi belanja saat sore, dan selesai larut malam. Toko-toko hampir saja tutup.

"K…_Kirei_…" mata Platina membulat saat mereka melewati sebuah distro. Terpajang di balik kaca bening itu sebuah manekin yang memakai armor berwarna putih yang dihiasi garis-garis berwarna merah. Di kepala manekin itu terpasang helm berwarna putih, yang dihiasi bulu-bulu di kanan dan kirinya. Di armor itu terpasang rok berwarna putih, yang bagian bawahnya dihiasi garis-garis berwarna merah, dan dihiasi koin yang bergantung secara tersusun di sekeliling roknya. Rok itu memiliki belahan di bagian paha kanan dan kirinya.

Di kaki manekin itu terdapat sepasang sepatu bot berwarna putih, yang dihiasi garis-garis merah.

Platina pun masuk ke dalam toko itu, meninggalkan gerobaknya dan Torayou yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa dia memiliki obsesi terhadap baju zirah?"

.

-**Titania Platina**—

.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang yang mereka beli itu di tempatnya, Platina pun memasak makan malam, sedangkan Torayou duduk di meja makan yang sudah beralasan serbet berwarna biru sambil memperhatikan Platina memasak. Tudung putihnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan si pemakai.

"Cara." panggilnya lembut.

"Iya?"

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengannya," dia diam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?"

Platina menoleh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Belum waktunya…" jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia membawa makanan-makanan yang sudah matang itu ke atas meja. "Cepat makan, ini sudah larut, dan kita harus bangun pagi-pagi besok."

Torayou menatap Platina sekilas, lalu memakan makanannya. Begitupun dengan Platina. Mereka makan dalam diam. Selesai makan, mereka pun mencuci peralatan makan mereka bersama, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

Platina pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna krem dengan celana selutut berwarna pink. Lalu dia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia menyentuh rambutnya yang tergerai lembut sampai ke pinggangnya. Rambut yang sewarna dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya, sekaligus yang dirindukannya.

Dia lalu berjalan ke arah baju zirah yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia sudah mencobanya, dan zirah itu cocok sekali dengannya. Apalagi zirah itu dilengkapi pedang yang sedikit lebih besar dari pedangnya sendiri. Di gagangnya terdapat ornament yang berbentuk hampir seperti sayap berwarna merah. Dia berpikir untuk menemui Erza dan memperlihatkan zirah itu. Mungkin saja Erza mau mengajarinya _requip magic_.

Setelah menyikat rambutnya, Platina pun berbaring di atas ranjang yang belum pernah ditempatinya itu. Tak lama, diapun tertidur.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Cara. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?" gumam seseorang yang berada di depan pintu kamar Platina. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

"Ohayou!" Platina dan Torayou memasuki ruangan guild yang masih agak sepi. Namun sudah ada Mirajane yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas yang biasa dipakai oleh anggota guild saat sedang santai.

"Ah, Ohayou, Platina, Torayou.." Mirajane tersenyum manis. "Pagi sekali kalian datang…"

"Iya…" mata Platina mencari-cari keberadaan gadis berambut merah yang dicarinya, namun sepertinya dia belum datang. "Kami ingin melihat-lihat apakah ada pekerjaan…" lanjut Torayou.

"Oh, silahkan… Lihat saja di papan sebelah sana." Mirajane menunjuk papan pekerjaan yang tak jauh dari meja bar. Torayou berjalan ke papan tersebut lalu melihat-lihat pekerjaan yang ada di sana. Sedangkan Platina duduk di kursi di sampingnya sambil menunggu Erza datang.

"Platina, kenapa kau tidak melihat papan pengumuman seperti yang suamimu lakukan?" tanya Mirajane heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya langsung membeku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"S…suami?" Platina menunjuk Torayou yang masih memelototi papan itu. "Dia?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mirajane heran, "Kalian kan selalu berdua."

"Um…" tatapan mata Mirajane membuat Platina semakin gugup. Dia pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang menunggu Erza…"

Tak lama pintu guild terbuka dan masuklah Erza. Dia langsung menghampiri Mirajane dan Platina di meja bar.

"Mira! Strawberry Cheesecake satu," ujarnya. Lalu dia duduk di samping Platina.

"Cepat sekali kau datang!" ucapnya mengagetkan Platina yang sedang melamun di sampingnya.

"Ah…Iya." Platina tergagap, "Aku ingin minta diajari _requip magic_ olehmu…" ujarnya to the point.

"_Requip magic_?" mata Erza membulat, lalu dia tersenyum "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

To Be Continue

APAAN NIH?

Ya ampun. Kok akhirnya jelek banget ya?

Setelah Amel baca-baca, simak-simak, dan mendapat kesimpulan…

Kenapa Amel jadi ngejelasin tentang kehidupan Platina dan Torayou yah? Kan pemeran utamanya Erza? Kok aneh…

Huft, ya sudahlah.

Review yaa…


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh! Amel update lagi nih!  
Terima kasih karena telah mendukung Amel untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, dan maafkan sikap Amel yang kekanak-kanakan karena udah berniat untuk tidak menyelesaikan fic ini.  
Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Oke deh!**

**Happy Reading yaa!**

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 : **_**Platina and Titania's First Training**_

Tak lama pintu guild terbuka dan masuklah Erza. Dia langsung menghampiri Mirajane dan Platina di meja bar.

"Mira! Strawberry Cheesecake satu," ujarnya. Lalu dia duduk di samping Platina.

"Cepat sekali kau datang!" ucapnya mengagetkan Platina yang sedang melamun di sampingnya.

"Ah…Iya." Platina tergagap, "Aku ingin minta diajari _requip magic_ olehmu…" ujarnya to the point.

"_Requip magic_?" mata Erza membulat, lalu dia tersenyum "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Platina tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke apartemenku, kau sedang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan kan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja." Erza tersenyum. "Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapanku dulu."

"Baiklah." Platina mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, Mira, aku pesan Chocolate Volcano ya…"

Mira yang sedang menaruh pesanan Erza tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan Platina itu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," ujarnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ada yang minta diajari _requip magic_." ujar Erza sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Kemarin aku membeli _Valkyrie Armor_." jawab Platina, "Warnanya putih, dan aku ingin sekali menggunakannya kalau aku dapat pekerjaan."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Erza, tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Platina, "Dari namanya, sepertinya itu _armor_ yang sangat kuat."

"Tentu saja." Mirajane datang sambil membawa kue coklat pesanan Platina. "Terima kasih, Mira!"

"Sama-sama, Platina." Mirajane tersenyum manis."Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Apakah itu tentang pria? Karena sepertinya kalian menyukai tipe yang serupa." tanyanya, membuat Erza dan Platina tersedak.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriakan mereka berdua membuat Mirajane memasang senyum yang dipaksa.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang _armor_ yang dibeli oleh Platina." kata Erza. Platina mengangguk.

"Kukira kalian sedang membicarakan Torayou." Mirajane menunjuk ke arah Torayou. "Dia cukup popular di kalangan wanita lho."

"Tentu saja." Platina mencibir. "Dia memang begitu sejak dulu."

"Kau tidak cemburu padaku, Cara? Kejam sekali." kata Torayou yang sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Platina. Platina langsung membekukan kepala pemuda itu dengan kristalnya. "Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu, kepala biru?" katanya tajam sambil menarik Erza yang sudah selesai makan.

"Ayo, Erza." lalu mereka menghilang di balik pintu guild, meninggalkan makanannya yang belum habis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Torayou?" tanya Mirajane cemas. Torayou menghancurkan kristal yang mengurung kepalanya lalu berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Torayou menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Platina.

"Dia itu memang begitu. Untung saja kepalaku tidak ditebasnya." ujar Torayou sambil memegangi lehernya. "Oh iya, Mira. Aku pesan sebongkah es ya!"

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh dari guild, Platina melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Erza.

"Dasar! Orang itu menyebalkan sekali! Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada orang mesum macam dia itu!" ujar Platina sambil berkacak pinggang. "Siapapun tidak akan tahan dengan orang macam dia."

"Mana mungkin kamu tidak cemburu pada suamimu sendiri, bodoh!" Erza menahan tawanya. Platina hanya bisa cemberut. "Kau pasti cemburu?" goda Erza, membuat paras cantik Platina memerah. "T…Tidak!"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita ke rumahmu, karena aku penasaran dengan _Valkyrie armor_-mu itu!" saran Erza.

"Baiklah!" lalu mereka berjalan ke apartemen Platina. Saat melewati apartemen Lucy, mereka berpapasan dengan Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya. Gadis pirang itu tampak cantik dengan tanktop berwarna peach dan rok mini berwarna hitam. Di kakinya terpasang high heels berwarna magenta.

"Ohayou, Platina, Erza. Kalian mau ke mana?" sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kami mau ke rumah Platina, mau melihat _armor _yang beru dia beli kemarin." jawab Erza.

"Wah, ternyata kamu memiliki kesamaan dengan Erza!" serunya antusias. "Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku juga penasaran."

"Tentu saja." Platina mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Platina lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Silakan masuk. Maaf kalau masih agak berantakan, karena belum selesai dirapikan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu mereka naik ke kamar Platina. Saat melihat _Valkyrie Armor_, mereka tercengang.

"Ini cocok sekali untukmu, Platina!" seru Erza.

"Benar! Kau pasti akan terlihat hebat saat memakainya!"

Platina memandangi _armor_-nya, dan menyadari bawa perkataan teman-teman barunya itu benar. Erza lalu menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Lalu ia menjentikkan ujung jarinya. Seberkas sinar berwarna merah memancar dari ujung jarinya.

"Sekarang tutup matamu." Platina menutup matanya, lalu Erza memasukkan sinar itu ke dalam tubuh Platina dengan cara menyentuh dadanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Sekarang kau bisa _requip magic_." ujar Erza. "Coba kau masukkan _armor_ itu dalam _inventory_-mu."

"Caranya?"

"Kau tinggal mengaturnya saja. Setelah itu kita bisa berlatih untuk mengetahui kekuatan dari _Valkyrie Armor_ itu."

Platina lalu mengatur agar pakaian itu bisa masuk dalam inventory-nya. Setelah ia siap, Platina berkata mantap.

"Aku siap. Ayo kita berlatih!"

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

_Hutan pinggiran Magnolia…_

Platina memperhatika Erza yang sedang menjelaskan tentang cara untuk me-_requip armor _dan_ weapon_. Mereka hanya berdua saja, karena Lucy sedang menjalankan misi bersama Natsu dan Happy. Sedangkan Torayou masih berada di guild, mungkin sedang menggoda gadis-gadis di guild, pikir Platina kesal.

"Baiklah. Coba kau konsentrasikan kekuatanmu untuk mencoba _requip_. Kita coba untuk mengeluarkan senjata dulu. Senjata sudah kau masukkan dalam inventory, kan?" suara Erza menyadarkannya. Lalu Platina mengecek inventory-nya. Ada _Rapier_, _Halberd_, _Spear_, _Crescent Bow_ dan juga _Gram Sword_. "Sudah."

"Pejamkan matamu dan coba keluarkan senjata yang kau inginkan. Misalnya, _rapier_."

Platina memejamkan mata ruby-nya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan _rapier_. Seketika, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terbentuk di pergelangan tangannya. Dan sebuah pedang yang berbentuk seperti jarum terbentuk di tangannya. Platina telah berhasil pada percobaan pertamanya.

"Baiklah. Coba, _Halberd_."

Platina mencoba untuk mengeluarkan _Halberd_. Namun pada percobaan keduanya ia gagal.

"Ck! Sial! Aku kurang konsentrasi!" decih Platina kesal.

"Kita coba lagi."

Platina menutup matanya lagi. Dan kali ini ia berhasil.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau bisa mencoba untuk me-_requip_ _Valkyrie Armor_!"

Platina memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Perlahan, cahaya terang menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan seiring dengan menghilangnya cahaya di tubuhnya, _Armor_ yang dipakainya terlihat. Sesuai dugaan, _Valkyrie Armor_ sangat pas untuknya. Secara misterius Platina bisa merasakan kekuatannya.

Erza me-_requip Armadura Fairy Armor_. Ya, itu _Armor_ terkuat milik Erza. Karena Erza sendiri pun bisa merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat di balik _armor_ yang dikenakan Platina.

"Kita mulai bertarung sekarang. Aku penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan _Armor_ itu."

Erza mulai melompat ke arah pepohonan, sementara Platina dengan cepat dapat menyusulnya. Platina segera me_-requip_ _Rapier_ dan menyerang Erza dengan tusukan ke kepala, namun Erza dapat menangkisnya. Melihat bahwa _Armadura Fairy_ terlalu lamban Erza langsung me-_requip Flight Armor_ dan langsung terbang tinggi.

"_Wings_!" sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul di punggung Platina, dan ia langsung melesat ke arah Erza yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena tidak fokus akhirnya ia tidak bisa menangkis serangan Platina dan langsung jatuh terpelanting ke bawah. Dengan kalut Platina langsung terbang ke arah Erza dan berlutut di samping gadis berlambut scarlet itu.

"K…Kau tidak apa-apa, Erza?" tanya Platina panik. Erza memegangi kakinya yang terkena sabetan pedang Platina sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget karena di punggungmu muncul sayap."

Platina tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Hahaha, aku saja tidak percaya saat aku terbang." Lalu ia membantu Erza berdiri. "Biar ku antar ke guild." Platina membopong Erza terbang melalui hutan Magnolia. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan pintu guild.

Platina mendarat secara perlahan dan langsung menyembunyikan sayapnya. Ia membopong Erza memasuki guild. Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, Torayou dan Gray langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Erza, ada apa?" tanya Mirajane cemas. Erza tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau apakan dia, Platina?" tanya Lucy cemas, Platina menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sengaja melukai kakinya."

"Sini, biar aku bawa dia ke ruang perawatan." seru Gray, lalu dia langsung menggendong Erza, dibantu Natsu. Mirajane ikut bersama mereka untuk mengobati luka Erza. Torayou menatap Platina tajam.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang?!" serunya marah. "Kau tidak lihat darahnya berceceran begitu?!" teriaknya, menarik perhatian para anggota guild.

"Aku memang tidak sengaja, dasar Tora bodoh!" balas Platina pedas. "Kalau aku sengaja aku bisa tinggalkan dia! Tapi nyatanya tidak kan?!"

"Dasar ceroboh!" Torayou lalu pergi ke ruang perawatan guild, untuk mengecek keadaan Erza. Meninggalkan Platina yang tertunduk sedih dan Lucy yang menatapnya cemas.

"Maafkan aku…" gumamnya perlahan lalu keluar dari guild.

"Tunggu Platina!" cegah Lucy namun terlambat, Platina sudah pergi meninggalkan guild dengan air mata yang tertumpah. Lucy pun segera masuk ke ruang perawatan guild dan melihat bahwa kaki Erza sudah diperban. Dia lalu menghampiri Torayou yang sedang berbicara dengan Erza.

"Torayou! Kau tega sekali!" teriaknya kesal lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan guild untuk mengejar Platina. Erza yang bingung hendak mengejar Lucy namun dicegah oleh Natsu.

"Biarkan saja dia." kata Natsu. "Dia pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Platina."

Torayou memandangi pintu dengan perasaan kesal campur sedih campur bingung. Ia lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan guild.

.

-Titania Platina—

.

"Dasar kepala biru mesum! Dasar Tora bodoh!" teriaknya kesal. "Urusi saja Erza! Tak udah pedulikan aku!" Platina menyeka matanya yang tidak henti mengeluarkan airmata. "Entah kalau aku begitu dia peduli!"

Platina sedang duduk di pinggir tebing. Tudung putihnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Begitupun dengan rok putihnya. Dia sudah me-_requip_ pakaian normalnya kembali. Lucy berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatapnya sedih. "Platina…"

Platina menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Lucy sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berbalik menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku telah melukai Erza. Dan aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." ujarnya menyesal. Secara perlahan dia mundur, membuat posisinya menjadi berbahaya.

"J…Jangan Platina! Jangan lakukan itu!" cegah Lucy.

"Maafkan aku ya…" Platina tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar tebing.

"Platinaaa!"

.

To Be Continued

Kok jadi sedih begini akhirnya? Ah, salahkan jariku dan pikiranku yang lagi kacau. Awalnya sih Amel rada stuck mau ngelanjutin, eh, setelah di lanjut malah jadi ngelantur begini.

Valkyrie Armor ini Amel dapat dari game Valkyrie Profile, sayapnya juga. Tapi tokoh Platina murni dari karangan Amel sendiri. Nama Platina dan Titania kan rada cocok gitu, hehehe…

Oke deh. Akhir kata, Amel ucapin terima kasih karena udah mau ngikutin fic ini. Hehehe, kata-katanya kaya' udah mau selesai aja nih. Padahal kaya'nya masih panjang ni cerita. Sosok asli Platina juga belum ketahuan.

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Platina menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Lucy sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berbalik menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku telah melukai Erza. Dan aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." ujarnya menyesal. Secara perlahan dia mundur, membuat posisinya menjadi berbahaya.

"J…Jangan Platina! Jangan lakukan itu!" cegah Lucy.

"Maafkan aku ya…" Platina tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar tebing.

"Platinaaa!"

.

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 : **_**Platina's Guilt and Secret**_

Lucu berlari ke pinggir tebing untuk melihat Platina, namun ia tidak melihat gadis itu di manapun.

"Platina… Hiks…" Lucy menangis tersedu-sedu. Airmatanya jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Lucy… Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa." Platina terbang dengan sayapnya mendekati Lucy yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya!? Kau terjatuh ke jurang dan sekarang kau terbang dengan sayap di hadapanku… Itu artinya kau sudah ma—" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Platina yang mengenakan _Valkyrie Armor_-nya. "—ti… I…itu kan…"

"Kubilang kan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…" Platina mendekati Lucy perlahan. Namun saat dia akan mendarat, dia melihat sosok berambut biru yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan segera terbang menjauhi tempat itu. Meninggalkan Lucy berdua dengan pemuda itu.

"Platina, tunggu!"

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat pemuda itu, membuat Lucy berbalik ke asal suara. Tanpa kata-kata Lucy menatap tajam pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Pemuda itu mendecih kesal ke arah terbangnya Platina.

"Sial! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" umpat pemuda itu kesal.

.

_Di Guild.._

Platina masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan untuk menjenguk Erza, di lihatnya Erza bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur ditemani Natsu, Gray, dan Happy. Ketika melihat kucing biru itu, dia merasa heran.

"I…itu kucing kan? Kok bisa terbang?" tanya Platina. Natsu langsung memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Ini sahabatku, namanya Happy. Dia adalah Exceed."

"Aye!"

"Salam kenal ya, Happy!" Platina tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Happy, lalu menghampiri Erza. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan Gray yang tajam ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Erza?" tanyanya cemas. Erza tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Platina. Lagipula lukanya tidak parah, dan Wendy sudah mengobatiku tadi."

"Syukurlah…" desah Platina lega. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray. "Kalau kau dan Tora masih marah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya, tidak apa-apa." cegah Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa, Platina." Natsu tersenyum. Tatapan Gray pun tidak setajam tadi. Walaupun dia hanya menatap Platina datar. Platina tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar, "Terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk melatih kekuatanku lagi." katanya lalu menutup pintu.

Setelah Platina keluar dari ruangan itu, Erza menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah memaafkannya, Torayou pun pasti sudah memaafkannya setelah aku menjelaskannya tadi."

"Platina pasti masih merasa marah pada Torayou yang langsung membentaknya tadi." Lucy masuk ke ruang perawatan guild dan langsung berhenti di samping Natsu. "Saat kususul dia tadi, dia menangis. Pasti rasanya sakit saat dibentak suamimu seperti tadi." lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

"Suami?" tanya Gray heran. "Aku dengar mereka bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

"APA?!" semuanya berteriak.

"Platina sendiri yang bilang, dia dan Torayou tidak memiliki hubungan." jelas Gray.

"J..jadi?"

"Kita sudah salah paham!?" tanya Lucy dan Erza berbarengan.

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya Platina itu terlalu misterius. Lihat saja, pakaiannya selalu tertutup." kata Gray.

"Benar juga ya. Aku juga heran saat dia minta diajari _requip magic _oleh Erza." pikir Lucy.

"Iya. Dan kalau kau perhatikan wajahnya lebih detil, sepertinya ada kemiripan antara kau dan Platina." kata Natsu kepada Erza. "Bau kalian sama."

"Aku? Dan Platina? Kami saja baru bertemu beberapa yang lalu?"

"Dan dengan cerobohnya kau mengajarkan sihirmu kepada orang yang baru kamu kenal?" Makarov pun masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan guild.

"Master? Se…sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku melihat gadis berpakaian itu keluar dari ruangan ini." Makarov menatap Erza. "Aku sendiri heran kau dengan mudahnya mengajari orang lain tentang sihirmu."

"Maafkan aku Master…" gumam Erza. "Entah kenapa aku percaya padanya."

"Tidak apa apa…" Makarov mengangkat tangannya. "Aku percaya, dia dan pemuda yang mirip Jellal itu bukan orang jahat. Dan tentu saja insiden ini murni kecelakaan."

.

.

_Di luar ruang perawatan…_

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Lucy di depan ruang perawatan, Platina menghampiri Mirajane yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuk para anggota guild. Ketika melihat Platina berjalan ke arahnya, dia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa apa Platina. Lagipula kau tidak sengaja kan?"

"Iya…" Platina lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Aku pesan air putih ya…"

"Tentu saja." Mirajane lalu memberikan segelas air pada Platina. "Kau pasti haus setelah insiden tadi."

Platina mengangguk, lalu menenggak minuman itu sampai habis. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil beberapa pekerjaan."

Platina lalu berjalan ke arah papan yang terletak tak jauh dari bar itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil dua pekerjaan lalu menunjukkannya pada Mirajane.

"Mira, aku ambil ini dan ini."

Mira melihat sekilas kertas-kertas yang diambil oleh Platina. "Kau yakin? Pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini agak sulit."

"Aku yakin." Platina tersenyum tipis. "Katakan pada Tora, dia akan kutinggal selama beberapa hari. Dia harus memasak sendiri untuk dirinya."

Mirajane tertawa lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan…"

Platina kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lalu berjalan keluar dari guild. Dia langsung merequip sayapnya dan terbang menuju rumahnya untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk misinya. Selain lebih cepat dan lebih efisien, dia juga ingin menghindari Torayou yang telah membuat moodnya hancur pagi ini. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung mengepak perbekalannya, berupa uang, pakaian, dan beberapa makanan siap saji.

Setelah semuanya siap, ia pun segera pergi untuk menjalankan misi pertamanya dan keduanya.

.

.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Platina pergi untuk menjalankan misi, Torayou pun masuk ke dalam guild dengan perasaan kacau. Dia segera duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Platina dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, membuat Mirajane heran.

"Ada-apa, sepertinya kau terlihat err… Tidak begitu baik…"

"Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Lucy. Jadi aku segera menghampirinya. Setelah aku sampai, aku melihat Platina jatuh dari pinggir tebing." Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah itu aku melihat Platina terbang dengan sayap, lalu terbang menjauhiku dan Lucy."

"Platina? Tadi dia pergi setelah mengambil beberapa pekerjaan." Mirajane meletakkan telunjuknya ke dagunya seraya berpikir. "Dia bilang kau akan ditinggal selama beberapa hari, jadi kau harus memasak sendiri, katanya."

Torayou mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan menatap Mirajane tidak percaya, "Pergi sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Dia mengambil dua pekerjaan sekaligus!"

"Ya Tuhan!" serunya kesal. "Setelah membuatku terkejut seperti tadi, dia malah pergi menjalankan misi sendirian!" Dia kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, "Kupikir dia sudah mati, dan menjadi malaikat, ternyata dia mengambil misi tanpa bilang-bilang kepadaku."

"Tentu saja dia pergi sendirian." Mirajane tersenyum, "Kau dan dia sedang marahan, bukan?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Torayou menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan melihat Gray yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau terlihat khawatir."

"Gray, bajumu." kata Torayou pelan, membuat pemuda berambut biru donker itu tersadar. Dia pun segera memakai bajunya yang entah mengapa sudah tergeletak di lantai. "Maafkan aku, sudah jadi kebiasaan."

"Oh iya, soal tadi. Lebih baik kau segera meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Bagaimana mau meminta maaf, Platina baru saja pergi untuk menjalankan misi." erang Torayou. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Platina.

"Kalau kau sebegitu menyesalnya, kau susul saja dia…" Gray kembali menepuk bahu pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aku saja tidak tahu dia pergi kemana…" Torayou mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau ini berniat meminta maaf tidak sih?!" Natsu mencengkeram leher baju Torayou dengan kesal. "Kau tahu, yang dia ambil tadi itu merupakan misi yang paling sulit! Bisa saja dia kembali dalam keadaan luka parah! Lebih baik kau pergi keluar lalu minta maaf padanya!" teriak Natsu lalu menghempaskan pemuda itu kembali ke bangkunya. Torayou balas menatap Natsu tajam.

"Dia itu nakama yang paling berharga bagimu kan?!" Natsu menunjuk ke arah pintu guild. "Meskipun dia baru jadi anggota guild, dia nakama kami juga, dan kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya itu. Kau tahu, dia hancur berkeping-keping sampai-sampai dia tidak mau melihatmu!"

"AKU TAHU!" Torayou memukul meja bar sekuat tenaganya sampai meja tersebut retak. "Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku! Aku sudah tahu itu!"

Seketika ruangan guild hening. Tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara karena suasana yang mencekam. Bahkan Makarov pun tidak berani berbicara. Namun tatapan seluruh isi guild terpaku pada Natsu dan Torayou.

"Kau tahu, dia adalah gadis yang paling kusayangi!" serunya pelan, "Bahkan aku merasa sangat bahagia saat kalian menyangka kami adalah suami istri!"

Gray merangkul bahu Torayou yang bergetar. Belum pernah dia merasa semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh… Aku tahu… Maafkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat itu. Aku bersikap seperti itu karena Erza itu adalah…."

Torayou langsung berhenti berbicara. "Maafkan aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Aku akan menyusul Platina sekarang…" lanjutnya lalu berjalan keluar dari guild. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada tiap anggota guild.

"Erza adalah? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Gray penasaran. "Tadi Natsu bilang…"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan?"

.

.

_Perbatasan Magnolia…_

"Sial, karena aku terlalu terburu-buru, aku malah lupa menanyakan tempat misi Platina." Torayou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal. Lalu ia melihat Mirajane yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, Mira!"

"Ara ara~ Torayou, mau kemana?" tanya Mirajane ramah.

"Aku mau menyusul Platina, tapi aku…"

"Ah, aku tahu dia kemana." Mirajane tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali kedua misi yang dia ambil itu dari Oak."

"Oak ya.. Terima kasih.." Torayou pun langsung berlari ke arah Stasiun Kereta dan membeli Tiket menuju Oak. Tak lama kemudian kereta menuju Oak pun datang dan Torayou langsung naik ke dalam kereta tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian dia turun dari kereta tersebut, dan segera mencari Platina ke seluruh penjuru kota, namun dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Beberapa orang pun sudah dia tanya, namun tidak ada yang melihat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu keluar dari wilayah kota.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras. Dia langsung berlari ke asal suara yang ternyata berada di dalam hutan Oak.

"Cara, kaukah itu?" gumamnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seekor monster yang sudah dalam keadaan yang mengerikan, dan tak jauh dari monster itu, gadis bergaun putih yang sudah ternoda darah, sedang menatap dingin ke arah monster itu. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Lalu dia menatap dingin ke arah Torayou dengan mata Rubynya yang kosong.

"Cara?"

.

TBC

Yahuuu! Akhirnya Amel ngupdate lagi…

Maaf ya, kalo Amel rada buru-buru buatnya. Jadinya hancur. Dan sepertinya alur ceritanya udah ketebak oleh **Yukiko Arashi-**san, walau tidak sepenuhnya benar, hehehe. Hebat, hebat…

Amel gak bisa bikin ceritanya serupa puzzle sih. Jadinya begini deh..

Oke deh, Silakan di Review ya…


	8. Chapter 8

"Cara, kaukah itu?" gumamnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seekor monster yang sudah dalam keadaan yang mengerikan, dan tak jauh dari monster itu, gadis bergaun putih yang sudah ternoda darah, sedang menatap dingin ke arah monster itu. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Lalu dia menatap dingin ke arah Torayou dengan mata _Ruby_-nya yang kosong.

"Cara?"

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****8**** : **_**Platina's**____**Secret Revealed! 1**_

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. "Cepat katakan, aku masih mempunyai kerjaan!"

Torayou mendekati gadis itu secara perlahan, seakan takut gadis itu pergi. Setelah dekat, Torayou memeluk Platina. Gadis itu kaget dan meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Lepas!" bentaknya. "Kalau tidak, aku akan..."

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya pelan. "Maaf..."

Seketika ekspresi dinginnya mencair, berganti menjadi semburat merah di pipinya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan pedang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"T...Tora..."

Torayou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti gadis di dekapannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Cara..."

"_D...Daijoubu tte_, Tora..." Platina mencengkeram lengan jaket pemuda itu. "_Atashi no sei de dakara_..."

"_Iie_..." Torayou menggeleng. "_Kore wa ore no sei de_..." Torayou melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap gadis itu, "_Gomenne, Cara_."

"Tora..." Platina mengalihkan mata Ruby-nya ke arah yang lain. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku masih ada pekerjaan.."

Cup!

"Tora!" Platina memegang pipinya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari yang tadi. Namun pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di dekatnya. "Cepat sekali dia hilangnya." Platina merapikan rambutnya lalu memakai tudungnya kembali, "Ah, sudahlah."

Torayou yang bersembunyi di balik pohon hanya tersenyum geli, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke Magnolia. Namun kedua orang itu tidak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memata-matai 'adegan romantis' mereka sambil tersenyum. Dan tidak perlu ditebak itu siapa.

"Gambar yang bagus! Akan kupajang gambar ini di guild!" kata gadis berambut coklat itu senang.

.

.

_Fairytail Guild..._

Torayou pun masuk ke dalam guild dan mencari Natsu dan Gray. Tentu saja untuk berterima kasih karena sudah memberinya keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada Platina. Namun ia hanya bisa menemukan Gray yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman.

"Yo! Gray!"

"Aaa, Torayou! Kau sudah meminta maaf pada Platina?" Gray mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Torayou yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Torayou menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah. Terima kasih ya!" Lalu dia mencari Natsu dan menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut pink itu tidak ada, "Mana Natsu? Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya juga?"

"Dia sudah pergi menjalankan misi bersama Lucy dan Happy setelah kau pergi tadi."

"Oh, pantas aku tidak melihatnya." Torayou lalu memperhatikan Gray yang sedang mencari pekerjaan.

"Aa, Torayou!" Gray menunjuk salah satu pekerjaan, "Mumpung kau sedang senggang, dan Platina sedang menjalankan misi, bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan misi berdua?"

"Ide yang bagus. Aku merasa tidak enak berada di rumah sendirian."

"Baiklah." Gray mencabut kertas tersebut, "Mira! Aku dan Torayou akan ambil pekerjaan ini, dan kami akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Baik! Hati-hati ya!" Mirajane melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gray dan Torayou yang sedang berjalan ke arah guild. Torayou tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Gray, pakaianmu!"

"Apa?! Oh, tidak lagi!"

_Sementara itu, di hutan pinggiran Oak..._

Platina berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Sesekali ia melihat peta yang diberikan oleh kliennya itu.

"Ini tempatnya kan? Kuilnya di mana?" Platina menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup tudung putihya. "Apa aku salah jalan ya?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari petunjuk. Hari sudah mulai malam, dan ia harus segera mencari letak kuil itu sebelum langit benar-benar gelap. Tiba-tiba mata _Ruby_-nya menangkap sesosok gadis berbaju biru tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya itu Juvia.

"Juvia!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan segera mendekati Platina dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Wah, Juvia tidak menyangka, akan bertemu kamu di sini!" serunya dengan mata Shappire-nya yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, aku juga. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ahh, etto..." Juvia memainkan jari tangannya perlahan, "Juvia mau melihat reruntuhan guild lama Juvia di sini..."

"Guild lama?" tanya Platina perlahan. Namun suasana malam mencekam di tengah hutan membuatnya merinding lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mungkin kita harus segera membuat tenda untuk berlindung lalu kembali mengobrol. Aku agak takut berada di hutan tanpa perlindungan."

"Ide bagus. Juvia juga takut."

Platina memejamkan matanya untuk membuat sebuah tenda yang terbuat dari kristal. Memang agak aneh, namun Platina lupa membawa tenda karena kecerobohannya, membuatnya harus mengorbankan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membuat tenda tersebut. Sebuah tenda segiempat berukuran besar pun terbentuk di depan Juvia dan Platina. Tenda itu tidak transparan, agar tidak ada orang yang bebas melihat ke dalamnya.

"Tenda kristal?" tanya Juvia.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku lupa membawa tenda karena harus menghindari Tora." Platina menggaruk kepalanya sambil masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut. Lalu dia menyalakan lampu lacrima dan menempelkannya pada langit-langit tenda.

"Sudah siap. Ayo masuk, Juvia.

Juvia pun masuk ke dalam tenda itu dan mendapati Platina sedang duduk di atas lantai kristal. Lalu ia segera duduk di depan Platina.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita tadi," kata Platina. Juvia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sebelum Juvia bergabung di Fairytail, Juvia adalah anggota guild Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord?"

"Iya, sebuah _dark guild_."

"Lalu, mengapa kamu bergabung dengan Fairytail?"

"Hehehe, karena guild Juvia dihancurkan oleh Natsu dan lainnya. Selain itu juga..." Juvia menghentikan perkataannya, dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, dan wajah yang tersipu malu, Juvia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Juvia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Gray-sama..."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya." Platina tertawa kecil. "Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu alasannya."

"J..jangan tertawakan Juvia!" pekiknya. Dengan senyum mengembang Platina berkata, "Tidak akan. Aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama..."

"Dengan Torayou?"

"Benar. Dialah orang yang menolongku saat aku benar-benar kesepian." Mata _Ruby_-nya menerawang, "Saat aku ditinggalkan sendirian oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Juvia memperhatikan Platina dengan seksama. Sepertinya gadis air itu tertarik akan cerita Platina. "Aku sebenarnya terkejut saat melihatmu. Mirip sekali dengan Tora. Mata biru, rambut biru..."

"Ah, iya. Juvia juga baru sadar." Juvia mengamati warna rambutnya yang memang sama dengan Torayou.

"Siapapun akan menyangka bahwa kalian adalah saudara. Tapi... Ya sudahlah... Entah mengapa ini membuatku... Cemburu..."

"Cemburu? Pada Juvia?" Juvia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak juga..." Platina mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi pada gadis-gadis di guild."

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Juvia heran. Platina menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan, dia itu populer di kalangan wanita. Karena wajahnya yang tampan. Namun bagiku dia tidak lebih dari seorang playboy mesum!"

Juvia tertawa. "Pantas saja kau menyebut Juvia sebagai teman senasib! Ternyata ini alasannya. Tapi wajar kan, kalau kau cemburu dengan suamimu sendiri?"

Wajah Platina memerah, "K...kau juga berpikir begitu?" dia menepuk dahinya pelan, "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau dia sama sekali bukan suamiku?"

"D...dia bukan suamimu?" pekik Juvia pelan, "Lalu kenapa kalian tinggal berdua?"

"Aku ini cuma pelayan pribadinya, mana mungkin aku berharap untuk menikah dengannya?" Platina menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Aku tidak punya hak untuk berharap seperti itu."

"Pasti menyakitkan ya..." Juvia meringis, "Kau mencintai seseorang namun kau tidak bisa menggapainya."

"Sakit sekali... Juvia..." tanpa Platina sadari, airmata terjatuh dari kedua matanya.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya, di depan stasiun Magnolia..._

"Yo! Gray!"

"Torayou! _Osoi na_!" Gray berdecak kesal. Ini misi bersama pertama mereka, tapi Torayou sudah mengacaukanny dengan datang telat. Torayou tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, tadi ada yang ketinggalan."

"Ayo cepat! Keretanya akan berangkat!"

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kereta yang menuju Acalypha. Di sana mereka akan bertemu klien yang akan menjelaskan secara detil tentang misi mereka. Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan di salah satu bangku. Mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"Torayou." Tanya Gray memecah keheningan. Torayou yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar kereta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray, "Ya?"

"Menurutmu, Platina itu seperti apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Torayou. Gray mengangguk.

Torayou menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Platina itu..."

.

TBC

Huaaa! Maaf yang ini pendek banget!

Tapi chapter selanjutnya akan Amel buat lebih panjang. Oke? Oke?

Ada romance-nya nyempil dikit, hehe. Buat mempermanis aja. Feel-nya kerasa gak? Kalo kagak, nanti Amel bikin yang lebih greget.

Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 9

"Torayou." Tanya Gray memecah keheningan. Torayou yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar kereta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray, "Ya?"

"Menurutmu, Platina itu seperti apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Torayou. Gray mengangguk.

Torayou menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Platina itu..."

.

.

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****9**** : **_**Platina's**____**Secret Revealed! 2**_

"Platina itu... adalah seorang perempuan..."

Gray terdiam sejenak. Saat kalimat Torayou sudah dicernanya, ia terbelalak.

"Memang begitu! Kau ini bagaimana?!" sentaknya, membuat Torayou tertawa.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan ketegangan di sini."

"Hahaha, kau benar juga." Gray ikut tertawa. Setelah tawanya habis, ia berkata pada Torayou.

"Serius. Aku ingin tanya, apa tujuanmu untuk masuk ke guild kami?"

Torayou terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menjawab jujur kepada Gray atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, kalau niat kalian baik, kami tidak akan marah."

"Baiklah..." Torayou menarik nafasnya, "Simpel saja. Aku menjalankan wasiat orang tuaku dan Platina mencari saudaranya."

"Saudaranya? Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." Torayou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung. "Nama asli Platina adalah Carinza Scarlet."

Gray terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya, "S...Scarlet... Berarti Carinza adalah..."

"Iya, saudara dari Erza Scarlet." Torayou mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto kedua gadis kecil berambut merah. Satunya bermata _Hazel_, berusia sekitar 9 tahun, dan satunya bermata _Ruby_, berusia sekitar 2 tahun. Di belakang mereka ada sepasang suami istri berambut merah. Sayangnya wajah suami istri tersebut tidak terlihat karena sebagian sudah terbakar.

"Saat mereka masih kecil, keluarga Scarlet dibantai, dan Erza dibawa ke _Heaven's Tower_. Mereka membuat Erza kehilangan ingatannya mengenai keluarganya, saudaranya, asal usulnya. Carinza, maksudku Platina, tidak dibawa karena saat itu dia sedang tidak di rumah. Yang tersisa tinggal foto ini saja."

"Platina mendapat julukannya karena kelihaiannya memainkan pedang. Persis saudaranya. Lalu kami mendapat kabar kalau Erza ada di Fairytail, dan betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihat dia terlihat tujuh tahun lebih muda."

"Kami sempat terjebak di Tenroujima selama tujuh tahun." Gray menahan tawanya." "Waktu terhenti bagi kami di sana..."

"Pantas saja. Platina terkejut saat melihat saudaranya itu tujuh tahun lebih muda dari perkiraannya. Pasti itu sangat rumit..."

"Iya. Betapa sulit juga bagi kami. Lalu, bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Sederhana," Torayou lalu memasukkan foto itu lagi. "Ayahku bertemu dengannya, yang saat itu sedang menangis di reruntuhan rumah mereka sambil menggenggam foto ini bersama neneknya. Ayahku lalu mengangkat wanita itu sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Saat neneknya meninggal, Platina menggantikan posisi neneknya itu."

"Sesederhana itu?" tanya Gray heran. Sedangkan Torayou hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak mau menceritakan hal itu lebih jauh.

"Lalu, wasiat ayahmu?"

"Nama panjangku adalah Tora Youngstar. Kau tau keluarga Youngstar kan?"

"Aa, sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga elit yang melarang adanya sihir. Lagipula rata-rata mereka semua berambut hitam. Lalu mengapa kau..."

"Aku lahir dari rahim seorang penyihir es berambut biru bernama Marina. Saat aku lahir, ayahku, Kora, langsung menyegel semua kekuatanku di dalam Lacrima, dan menaruhnya di puncak gunung Hakobe yang dijaga vulcan tingkat tinggi. Setelah kekuatanku di segel, rambutku berubah menjadi hitam."

Gray terus mendengarkan cerita Torayou.

"Saat aku berusia 18 tahun, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Secara tidak terduga ayahku memberi izin untuk menggunakan kekuatanku dan bergabung pada guild penyihir... Dan memberikan Mansion yang ada di Hargeon, untuk kami tempati. Aku dan Platina menamai Mansion itu Carto" Torayou terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Ternyata, setelah kami menempati Mansion itu, seluruh keluarga Youngstar dibantai, termasuk ayahku..."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Syukurlah kami selamat. Aku tidak mau keluar dari ruang kerjaku selama beberapa bulan karena terkejut atas berita itu. Namun aku ingat wasiat ayahku untuk memakai kekuatan itu dan bergabung dengan guild penyihir. Aku pun menyamarkan namaku untuk sementara."

Gray terdiam. Ternyata masa lalu Platina pun sesuram masa lalu saudaranya. Torayou mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar lagi.

"Kuharap kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun." Gumam pemuda itu dingin. Gray menatap rekannya itu lalu tersenyum mantap.

"Tenang saja, ini adalah rahasia..."

.

.

_Di Fairytail Guild..._

Erza keluar dari ruang perawatan guild. Kakinya pun sudah sembuh dan dia bisa berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Tidak disangka Platina bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi bisa saja kan? Erza pernah melihat Platina bertarung dan tidak disangka lagi, gadis bertudung itu memang kuat. Satu tebasan pedang saja bisa meruntuhkan vulcan tingkat tinggi. Erza lalu duduk di bangku dekat meja bar, sedangkan Mirajane sedang memperhatikan sebuah gambar dari lacrima yang dibawa oleh Cana. Mirajane tersenyum.

"Erza, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mirajane ramah.

"Sudah lebih baik." Erza tersenyum sambil menunjuk kakinya. "Oh iya, aku pesan Strawberry Chesecake ya, satu."

"Baiklah Erza." Mirajane lalu membuatkan pesanan Erza. Sedangkan Erza sendiri merasa aneh karena suasana guild sepi sekali.

"Mengapa sepi sekali, Mira. Di mana yang lainnya?"

"Ara~... Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Platina dan Torayou sedang menjalankan misi."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Mungkin aku juga harus mengambil pekerjaan."

"Jangan dulu! Kau kan masih sakit." Cegah Mirajane. "Lagipula reward misimu yang kemarin masih tersisa banyak kan?" Mirajane meletakkan kue kesukaan Erza di depan penyihir berjulukan Titania itu.

"Benar juga. Ya sudah lah." Ujar Erza sambil melahap kuenya itu. "Berapa lama lagi mereka akan kembali?"

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi, kurasa..." pikir Mirajane. "Dan guild akan menjadi sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka."

"Iya, kau benar."

.

.

_Satu minggu kemudian..._

"Yo! Tadaima!" Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy memasuki bangunan guild dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Misi mereka berhasil dengan sukses, dan ajaibnya, Natsu tidak menghancurkan musuhnya secara berlebihan seperti biasa.

"Okaerinasai!" seru Mirajane dan Erza bersamaan. "Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Luar biasa, Mira! Natsu tidak menghancurkan kota lagi, sehingga kami mendapat bayaran penuh kali ini." Jawab Lucy antusias.

"Bagus sekali... Sekaligus aneh..." gumam Erza pelan. Lalu Erza menatap Natsu yang tidak biasanya terlihat serius. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah?"

"Tidak ada, kurasa..." pikir Lucy. "Kecuali soal Platina yang memberikan obat kepada Natsu..." Lucy menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Ah, iya! Soal obat itu, sepertinya efeknya lama sekali! Natsu tidak mengalami _motion sickness_ lagi semenjak itu!"

"Obat itu ya? Mungkin sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Platina..."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu guild terbuka, dan masuklah Gray dan Torayou.

"Tadaima.." seru mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Mira ramah. Gray tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lumayan! Misi itu terlalu mudah bagi kami berdua!" ucap Gray, membuat Torayou tersenyum geli.

"Dan kami membekukan separuh kota." Ucap Torayou sambil menahan tawanya. Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Torayou.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _Blue Head_ dan _Underwear Prince_, eh?" cela Natsu. Membuat kepala Gray panas. "Apa kau bilang, _Flame Brain_?!"

"Hei, Natsu memiliki julukan untukku!" seru Torayou bangga. Membuat semuanya minus Gray dan Natsu sweatdrop.

"Berjuanglah, Gray-sama~~..." seru Juvia menyemangati Gray. Juvia sudah kembali dari Oak, meninggalkan Platina dengan misinya. Sebenarnya Juvia ingin membantu, tapi Platina melarangnya dengan alasan tanggung jawab. Pada akhirnya dia kembali ke Magnolia sendirian.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyemangatinya, Juvia, kau harusnya melerai mereka." Ujar Lucy. Membuat Juvia menatap tajam ke arah Lucy. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur, _Love Rival_!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun pada Gray, kecuali sebagai teman..." Lucy menepuk dahinya.

"_Usotsuki_!" cibir Juvia. Membuat empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy karena emosi. "Ambil saja Gray-sama mu itu! Aku tidak butuh!" Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lagipula, aku menyukai Na—" kata-katanya terputus saat pintu guild terbuka dengan keras.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Platina dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Gaunnya tercabik-cabik, dan tudungnya sobek sana-sini, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang sewarna dengan rambut Erza. Gildarts yang saat itu sedang mengangkat tubuh gadis itu berteriak, "Hei, aku menemukan gadis ini di pinggiran hutan Magnolia dalam keadaan seperti ini! Apa kalian mengenalnya? Karena gadis ini memiliki tanda Fairytail di pergelangan tangannya. Dan juga..." Gildarts menelan ludahnya sambil menatap gadis itu sejenak, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Erza! Apa dia saudaramu?"

.

.

_Ruang Perawatan Guild..._

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya... Aku tahu ini begitu mendadak, Erza." Kata Gray menutup ceritanya. Semuanya terdiam melihat Platina—atau Carinza yang terbaring lemas dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti mumi, kecuali rambutnya yang tergerai. Matanya yang tidak diperban pun tertutup rapat.

Makarov mengelus-elus janggutnya perlahan, seraya berpikir. "Pantas saja Erza mau mengajari anak ini. Kau sudah tahu, rupanya."

"Sejujurnya, saya sendiri baru tahu tadi, Master." Gumam Erza. Sepertinya dia terlihat kaget, apa lagi saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Perasaannya saat ini kacau balau, antara senang, sedih, terkejut, dan marah. Senang karena bisa bertemu dengan saudaranya dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah mengajari adiknya itu _requip magic_, sedih karena dia tidak menyadarinya saat di Mansion Carto, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Carinza menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan. Karena dia juga melupakan adik kecilnya itu selama lebih dari 17 tahun. Terkejut karena Carinza berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Pasti berat sekali rasanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain kepada kakakmu sendiri. Dan dia merasa marah kepada orang yang merencanakan pembangunan _Heaven's Tower_ yang telah memisahkannya dari keluarganya.

"Tak kusangka, Erza memiliki saudara perempuan. Dan juga, dia sangat hebat." Ucap Juvia.

"Tentu saja dia hebat. Dia kan saudara Erza!" ucap Natsu berapi-api. "Kalau dia sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajaknya bertarung!"

"Sstt... Jangan berisik, Natsu." Ucap Lisanna. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin menjadi teman dekatnya..."

Torayou hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan mereka. Carinza pasti akan marah kalau tahu rahasianya telah bocor. Lamunannya buyar saat dirasakannya pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, telah menceritakan ini pada semuanya..."

Torayou mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula, kalau rambutnya sudah terlihat, tidak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikan hal ini lagi..."

Kata-katanya terhenti menyadari bahwa kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Dan secara perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Secara perlahan, gadis itu telah tersadar, dan melihat seluruh anggota guild yang memperhatikannya.

"Wah, dia sudah sadar!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Platina?"

"Cara..."

"_Minna_... Ukh.. _Ittai_..." rintih gadis itu pelan. Sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, gadis itu menyadari bahwa rahasianya pun terbongkar. Sambil menatap Erza yang menatapnya sendu, Carinza menyunggingkan senyum penuh kerinduan.

"_Aneki_..."

.

TBC

.

Huft... Akhirnya selesai juga...

Oh? Belum ya? Masih ada lanjutannya? Hehehe.. *ditimpuk bantal

Nama Carinza ini Amel gabungin dari Karin dan Erza, tapi Amel sengaja pake huruf C untuk gantiin huruf K. Kalo nama Caramel, itu nama kalo Amel nanti jadi OC, hehehe (ngarep). Dan, itu pen name Amel juga. Gak asyik dong, kalo pen name jadi nama karakter OC juga, hehehe... piss.. ^,^v

Oh iya, masa lalu Erza, Carinza, dan Torayou murni karangan Amel, Sebenarnya Amel gak tau masa lalu Erza yang sebenarnya sebelum di _Heaven's Tower_ itu. Dan keluarga Youngstar itu juga karangan.

Kemungkinan sih, chapter selanjutnya itu bakalan jadi chapter terakhir di fic ini. Tapi Amel gak tahu ya.. Mungkin bakal ada scene kalo Carinza bakal nikah sama Torayou?

Carinza : A...Apa?! A...aku tidak mau menikah dengan playboy mesum macam dia!  
Amel : Lho? Gak apa-apa kan? Lagian kalian ini satu paket! Dan Amel juga udah siapin materi cerita malam pertama kalian, khukhukhu... *tawa laknat*  
Carinza : *siap-siap ngurung Amel di kurungan kristal*  
Torayou : *memeluk Carinza dari belakang* Aku gak keberatan kok.  
Carinza : *blushing*  
Amel : Cie... Malu tapi mau... Cie...  
Carinza : Awas kau ya! *mulai merapal mantra*

Oke deh, Review Please! *lari-lari dari kejaran Carinza*


	10. Chapter 10

Torayou hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan mereka. Carinza pasti akan marah kalau tahu rahasianya telah bocor. Lamunannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Dan secara perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Secara perlahan, gadis itu telah tersadar, dan melihat seluruh anggota guild yang memperhatikannya.

"Wah, dia sudah sadar!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Platina?"

"Cara..."

"_Minna_... Ukh.. _Ittai_..." rintih gadis itu pelan. Sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, gadis itu menyadari bahwa rahasianya pun terbongkar. Sambil menatap Erza yang menatapnya sendu, Carinza menyunggingkan senyum penuh kerinduan.

"_Aneki_..."

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****10**** : **_**Revenge!**_

"_Aneki..._ Maafkan aku kalau aku... Ukh!"

"Jangan bicara dulu, lukamu masih belum pulih!" cegah Wendy. Wendy lalu kembali menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diderita Carinza.

"Iya, lebih baik kamu beristirahat dahulu, sampai lukamu benar-benar pulih..." kata Erza, sambil menatap adiknya cemas. Bagaimana tidak cemas, luka-luka di tubuh Carinza sangat parah, sampai ada bagian tubuhnya yang patah. Bahkan di lengan, paha, dan pinggangnya, ada luka sobek. Sambil menahan sakit Carinza menutup matanya.

"Luka Platina-san sangat parah, sampai mantra ini hanya berpengaruh sedikit saja pada luka-lukanya..." pekik Sky Dragon Slayer itu pelan. Carinza kembali membuka matanya.

"P..panggil aku...Carinza saja.." ujarnya sambil menahan sakit. Erza menoleh ke arah Gildarts yang sedang berbicara dengan Makarov.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Erza cemas. "Lukanya sangat parah, sampai-sampai mantra Wendy tidak menyembuhkannya dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku pulang dari misiku, aku hanya melihat gadis ini terbang dengan sayap, lalu jatuh tepat di depanku. Kukira dia malaikat sampai aku melihat tanda di pergelangan tangannya." Jawab Gildarts.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan karena dia mengambil dua misi sekaligus, Erza." Ucap Mirajane cemas. Erza langsung menariknya keluar dari ruang perawatan guild, sedangkan yang lainnya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran. Setelah sampai di luar ruang perawatan, Erza menutup pintu tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Dua misi sekaligus? Mengapa aku tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya dengan suara keras, membuat Mirajane terkejut.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan menyusulnya, sedangkan waktu itu kau masih sakit," ucapnya membela diri. "Lagipula kemampuan sihirnya sangat hebat, sampai bisa melukaimu seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini." Mirajane menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Cih!" umpatnya. "Pekerjaan apa yang dia ambil?" tanyanya, masih dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang membuat siapa saja, termasuk Mirajane, bergidik.

"Misi pertama dan kedua, lokasinya sama, di Oak. Misi pertama adalah mengembalikan artifak ke dalam kuil di hutan Oak. Misi kedua..."

Mirajane terdiam. Dia menelan ludahnya saat membaca misi kedua yang dikerjakan Carinza.

"Misi kedua?"

"Misi kedua adalah..." Mirajane kembali menelan ludahnya. Lalu menatap Erza dengan tatapan horror. "Mengalahkan _dark guild _yang membantai seluruh keluarga Youngstar setahun yang lalu."

"Mengalahkan _dark guild_? Apa kau tidak salah? Misi itu setara dengan misi S-Class kan?"

"Entahlah. Kupikir Team Natsu yang akan mengerjakannya. Jadi aku biarkan saja. Lagipula, misi itu tidak bisa dikerjakan sendirian, harus secara tim. Dan aku sudah menuliskan hal itu di kertas misinya."

"Pasti Carinza hendak membalaskan dendam keluarga Torayou, makanya dia nekat mengambil misi itu." Ujar Gray yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan guild, lalu mendekati Mirajane dan Erza.

"Gray?"

"Tapi lebih baik kita menunggu Carinza pulih dulu, baru bisa kita tanya."

Saat mereka akan kembali ke ruang perawatan, Erza berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Juvia yang duduk termenung di bar. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak Erza mengerti.

"Teman senasib Juvia... Teman senasib Juvia..."

"Juvia. Kau tahu soal dark guild di Oak?" tanya Erza, mengagetkan Juvia. Juvia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ada dua dark guild di sana. Salah satunya adalah Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord sudah hancur. Berarti tinggal guild yang satu lagi. Apa nama guild itu?"

"Ghost Wings. Letaknya berada di pedalaman hutan Oak." Juvia menunduk. "Juvia pernah ke sana sebelum Phantom Lord dihancurkan."

"Kau bisa tunjukkan lokasinya pada kami?"

Juvia mengangguk lagi. Erza tersenyum puas.

"Setelah Carinza pulih, kita akan pergi kesana." Erza menepuk tangannya pelan. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Juvia." Ujarnya lalu masuk ke ruang perawatan guild. Sedangkan Juvia hanya merenung sementara Gray memperhatikannya. Belum pernah dia melihat Juvia sesedih ini sejak kedatangannya di guild. Seharusnya Juvia menguntitnya seperti biasa, kan?

Bukannya Gray berharap akan dikuntit, tapi Juvia yang terlihat murung dan sedih terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan. Gray berpikir Juvia pasti salah makan obat. Gray lalu mendekati Juvia dan menegurnya perlahan.

"Juvia?"

.

.

_Malam hari, k__amar Torayou..._

_**"Nee, Tora!"**_

_** "Ano, Tora!"**_

_** "Tora!"**_

Suara Carinza terus membayangi Torayou. Membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan gadis _crystal mage_ sekaligus pengguna _requip magic_ itu. Bagaimana bisa tidur, kalau dia khawatir akan keadaan gadis yang selalu ada di dekatnya itu? Lebih dari khawatir. Dia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Carinza.

Torayou lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka. Lalu menatap Fairytail guild yang ada di kejauhan. Dia berdoa agar Carinza akan baik-baik saja. Torayou menatap bintang yang berkelap-kelip, berharap doanya akan dikabulkan.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya, di Guild..._

"Tora!" gumam Carinza pelan, saat Torayou menjenguknya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, tubuhmu belum pulih." Cegah Torayou saat Carinza hendak bangun. Carinza pun menyandarkan tubuh sambil menahan sakit.

"Tuh, aku kan sudah bilang…" Torayou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Carinza yang memaksakan senyumnya. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum…"

Torayou lalu keluar dari ruangan guild. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas susu coklat. Dia lalu meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Carinza sambil memegang mangkuk tadi. Dia menghela nafas sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup sambil menggerutu.

"Lain kali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri… Kalo kau sakit, siapa yang susah?"

Carinza menelan makanannya sambil menahan tawanya. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu."

"Hahahaha…"

Lalu Torayou terus menyuapi Carinza sampai makanan itu habis. Lalu Carinza meminum susunya perlahan. "Enak." Gumam Carinza.

"Tentu saja. Masakan Mirajane memang enak."

"Hahaha. Tidak mungkin kau yang memasak makanan seenak ini. Kau kan tidak berbakat memasak, Tora!" ejek Carinza.

"Biarpun kau sakit, kau masih bisa bercanda ya…" balas Torayou sambil mencubit pipi Carinza perlahan.

"Istirahat saja. Nanti Wendy akan mengobatimu lagi." kata Torayou. Lalu dia keluar sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Meninggalkan Carinza sendirian.

"Tora… Ternyata dia peduli…" gumamnya sambil bersemu merah.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan Wendy masuk sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

"Platina-san?"

"Panggil Carinza saja. Toh, identitasku sudah terbongkar." Carinza tersenyum. Wendy lalu duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Torayou. Lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, Carinza-san…" kata Wendy lalu mengobati Carinza dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian…_

Carinza masih belum pulih dari cederanya, walaupun dibantu oleh pengobatan Wendy dan Porlusyca. Walaupun tulangnya yang patah dan luka sobeknya sudah membaik, namun Carinza belum boleh untuk menjalankan misi untuk seminggu ke depan. Hal ini membuat Torayou menjadi heran dan akhirnya bertanya pada Erza.

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa lukanya parah sekali?" Tanya Torayou. Erza yang sedang menyantap Strawberry Chesecake-nya menoleh ke arah Torayou.

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu, Torayou…" Erza menatap Torayou serius. "Karena Carinza belum pulih dari lukanya, besok aku, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray dan Juvia akan ke Oak, untuk menyelesaikan misi yang belum diselesaikannya."

"Misi? Misi apa?"

Erza berpikir sejenak. Apakah dia akan menyembunyikannya dari Torayou?

"Misi untuk menghancurkan _dark guild_ yang telah membantai keluargamu!"

"A..apa?!" Tanya Torayou tidak percaya. "_Dark guild_? Jadi mereka yang membuat gadisku menjadi seperti ini?" serunya marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Izinkan aku untuk ikut, Erza! Aku ingin membalaskan dendam Cara!"

"Dan juga dendam keluargaku!"

TBC

Haduh, Maaf, Amel belum bisa nyelesaikan ceritanya, dan maaf kalo lama ya… Windows di laptop Amel agak bermasalah, dan butuh diinstal ulang, eh, pas diinstal ulang, aplikasi pengolah katanya malah bermasalah juga… T,T Tapi sekarang udah bisa diatasi kok.

Kok malah curhat ya?

Maafkan Amel gak bisa nepatin janji, kaya'nya pernikahannya ditunda deh… #dibekuin Carinza

Yosh! Mind to review?


	11. Chapter 11

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu, Torayou…" Erza menatap Torayou serius. "Karena Carinza belum pulih dari lukanya, besok aku, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray dan Juvia akan ke Oak, untuk menyelesaikan misi yang belum diselesaikannya."

"Misi? Misi apa?"

Erza berpikir sejenak. Apakah dia akan menyembunyikannya dari Torayou?

"Misi untuk menghancurkan _dark guild_ yang telah membantai keluargamu!"

"A..apa?!" Tanya Torayou tidak percaya. "_Dark guild_? Jadi mereka yang membuat gadisku menjadi seperti ini?" serunya marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Izinkan aku untuk ikut, Erza! Aku ingin membalaskan dendam Cara!"

"Dan juga dendam keluargaku!"

**Titania & Platina**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 : **_**Revenge 2!**_

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Mira!"

"Ya?" Mirajane mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang sedang ditempelnya. Dilihatnya Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Happy dan Torayou sudah siap untuk pergi untuk membalas dendam.

"Kami akan pergi ke Oak untuk menyelesaikan misi yang belum diselesaikan Carinza." Ujar Erza pelan.

"Ara~… Hati-hati di jalan yaa…" Mirajane tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebelum Torayou pergi dia melihat foto yang dipajang oleh Mirajane. Wajah tampannya langsung bersemu merah melihat gambar tersebut. Gambar bergerak itu menunjukkan saat Torayou meminta maaf kepada Carinza.

"I…itukan…"

"Wah, tidak kusangka kalau Torayou yang jahil bisa semanis itu pada Carinza…" goda Lucy.

"Dekiterruu~" goda Happy sambil terbang mengelilingi Torayou.

"Manis sekali, Gray…" Juvia langsung memeluk lengan Gray. Membuat Gray bersemu merah.

"Iya, Torayou. Kupikir kau benar-benar playboy seperti yang selalu dituduhkan Carinza…" Erza tersenyum ke arah Torayou. "Kau benar-benar menjaga adikku dengan sangat baik ya…"

"I…iya…" Torayou bergidik saat merasakan aura kematian menyelubungi Erza.

"_Matte, Aneki_!" Carinza keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan dipapah oleh Wendy. "Izinkan aku untuk ikut!"

"Tidak bisa!" cegah Erza sambil menghampiri adiknya. "Kau masih sakit!"

"Tapi _Aneki_…"

"Tidak ada tapi…" tegas Erza. "Kau harus istirahat! Biar kami yang membalaskan dendammu!"

Carinza terdiam sejenak. Saat Erza hendak beranjak dari tempatnya Carinza berkata pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku membantu dengan ini saja…" Carinza menutup matanya perlahan, dan lingkaran sihir muncul dari pergelangan tangannya, dan bergerak perlahan sampai membentuk sebuah _Rapier_ yang terbuat dari Kristal. Dia lalu memberikan pedang itu pada Erza.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu membalaskan dendam Tora." Gumam Carinza pelan.

Erza langsung memasukkan pedang itu dalam inventory-nya. "Terima kasih Carinza." senyumnya. Carinza pun tersenyum lembut kepada Erza. "Pastikan kau memakainya saat melawan master _dark guild_ itu, _Aneki_." Erza mengangguk.

Lalu tatapan matanya beralih ke Torayou. "Kau juga Tora, hati-hati…"

"Itu pasti, Cara…" Tiba-tiba Torayou memeluknya pelan. "Doakan aku." Gumamnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Carinza. Membuat Carinza bersemu merah. "Dan berjanjilah agar kau pulih saat aku kembali."

"Itu pasti." Carinza tersenyum mantap. Torayou menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya saat berkata, "Jangan selingkuh ya…"

"Emangnya aku semesum kau, _Blue Head_!" umpat gadis itu. "Aku menyesal tidak membuatmu meminum _Karma_ saat kau tertidur…"

"Cukup Natsu saja yang meminumnya. Aku tidak mau meminumnya lagi." tolak Torayou, membuat semuanya mengernyit heran. Lucy akan membuka mulutnya kalau tidak mendengar Torayou berkata.

"Ayo kita pergi. Hari sudah siang, jadi kita harus cepat."

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

_Di Stasiun Magnolia…_

"Torayou, _Karma_ itu… Obat yang diminum Natsu?" Tanya Lucy saat mereka sudah menaiki kereta. Torayou mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya _Karma_ itu dibuat dari apa?" Tanya Erza. Torayou menggosok-gosok dagunya, memikirkan bahan-bahan yang digunakan Platina untuk membuat obat itu.

"Ehm… Kurma, madu, lemon, dan juga… minyak hati dari ikan terbang…"

"Eh? Ikan terbang?" seru Happy.

Mendengar kata ikan terbang, Natsu langsung mual. Lucy langsung mengambilkan kantung muntah untuk Natsu. Sepertinya efek dari obat itu sudah hilang, atau malah Natsu mengingat rasa dari ikan itu. Torayou langsung mengeluarkan obat itu, namun Lucy melarangnya.

"Hahaha, kau takut kalau Natsu keracunan?" Torayou tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Meskipun rasa dagingnya sangat tidak enak, minyak hatinya sangat bermanfaat untuk menyembuhkan _motion sickness_, dan membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi lebih serius dan dewasa…"

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula semua bahan itu disatukan dalam bahan kapsul yang menetralkan rasanya." Torayou memberikan setoples kecil obat itu kepada Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Torayou. Aku jadi lega…"

"Sama-sama."

Erza menghirup tehnya perlahan sambil berpikir. Sekuat apa musuh Carinza sampai berhasil membuatnya terluka separah ini? Apakah _dark guild_ itu berisikan anggota yang sangat kuat? Mungkin yang dikatakan Mirajane benar, Carinza pasti kelelahan karena dia mengambil dua misi sekaligus, dan itu menguras tenaganya.

"Erza, kita semua pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Carinza sudah memberikanmu pedang buatannya kan?" Natsu berusaha meyakinkan Erza.

"Benar, Erza-san. Kita pasti bisa menghancurkan _dark guild_ itu." sambung Juvia.

"Kalau kita bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa!" tambah Torayou.

Erza tersenyum. Mereka benar, juka bersama-sama, mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan _dark guild_ itu.

"Terima kasih semuanya…"

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

"Jadi di sini, tempatnya?" Tanya Erza. Juvia mengangguk pelan. Torayou memperhatikan bangunan yang berdiri di depannya itu. Suram dan mencekam. Sesuai dengan namanya, Ghost Wings. Bangunan ini sudah tua, dan di dindingnya sudah tumbuh akar-akar pohon. Tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk sebuah _dark guild,_ pikir Torayou.

"Awas saja. Aku akan membalaskan dendam keluargaku, dan juga Cara…" gumam Torayou. Tangannya mengepal. Gray menenangkan Torayou dengan cara menepuk bahu pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Natsu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Torayou…" kata Natsu mantap. Torayou mengangguk pelan. "Kau pasti bisa." sambung Gray.

"Kita juga lakukan yang terbaik, Erza, Juvia, Happy!" seru Lucy semangat.

"Tentu saja _Love Rival_!" balas Juvia.

"Aku akan berusaha!"

"Baiklah! Kita masuk sekarang. Tetap waspada, karena ini area musuh." kata Erza lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

.

-**Titania Platina**-

.

_Di Guild…_

Carinza terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, lalu membukanya lagi. Lalu ia melihat keluar jendela.

"Ada apa, Carinza-san…?" Tanya Wendy cemas. Sejak kepergian Erza dkk, Carinza terus-terusan bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Hal ini membuat Wendy cemas karena kondisi psikis seorang pasien akan mempengaruhi proses penyembuhannya.

"Aku takut, Wendy…"

"Tenang saja, Carinza-san… Kau kan sudah menitipkan senjata pada Erza-san kan?"

"I…iya sih…" Carinza menggaruk kepalanya.

"Senjata apa yang kau berikan kepada Erza?" Mirajane masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sementara Wendy membantu Carinza untuk duduk.

"Hanya sebuah _Rapier_…"

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali." seru Mirajane senang.

"Dia bisa mengubah bentuk senjata itu seperti yang dia mau, Mira, Wendy." Carinza menoleh ke arah jendela. "Aku lupa memberitahunya soal itu."

"Aku yakin Erza pasti menyadarinya saat dia memakainya." ujar Mira.

"Iya, Erza-san pasti memakai pedang itu." tambah Wendy. Carinza tersenyum. Ya, semoga saja, pikirnya.

"Nah, lebih baik kau makan, Carinza." Mira menaruh nampan tersebut di pangkuan Carinza. Lalu dia keluar dari ruang itu. Sedangkan Wendy tetap disana untuk menjaga Carinza.

"Nee, Wendy…" panggil Carinza saat Wendy membereskan sisa makanannya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya, sudah repot merawatku." Carinza tersenyum. Wendy pun membalas senyuman Carinza.

"Sama-sama, Carinza-san!"

TBC

Huaa, maafkan Amel kalo jadinya bersambung lagi… T,T Entah sampai chapter berapa Amel bikin ini, Amel juga gak tau…

Dan lagi, maafkan Amel kalo jadinya pendek banget… Endingnya kenapa juga gak nyambung.. T,T

Soal ikan terbang, sekali lagi Amel ngarang… Karena gak ada ikan cod di sini. Apalagi kurma. Hehehe. Gimana jadinya kalo di Fiore ada kurma beneran. Tapi Amel masukin aja dah. Siapa tau pengarangnya mau masukin kurma dalam cerita aslinya #pletakk.

Ngomong-ngomong, kurma dicampur jeruk gimana jadinya ya?

Yosh! Lupakan! Tadi itu gak penting.

Yang jelas sekarang, setelah ngebaca, silahkan review yaa…


End file.
